Bella's Crown
by Storms
Summary: [COMPLETE]The sequel to Bella's Cross...The Volturi have been defeated and chaos rocks the vampires' world. For Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens an interesting destiny awaits.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Before you start reading _Bella's Crown_, I **highly** suggest that you got back an read _Bella's Cross_ if you haven't yet. Otherwise you are going to be completely confused.

Ok….I know! I know! "How can you already have the first Chapter up?" What can I say, when I think of a good story I get a little compulsive. I doubt you are going to complain, though. I love the fact that now I have the Cullens back to manipulate them. They're great to play with. This should be really good because I haven't read anything like this before. I can't wait.

Read and Review please….I love hearing from you.

Storms


	2. Chapter 1: Home

Chapter One: Home

My eyes were closed as I lay my head on Edward's bare chest. He was caressing my back gently, absentmindedly. The sun was creeping up and over my skin. Its warmth was wonderful. I knew now why my human touch always sent Edward at ease. I was trying to block out the weird chaos that was going on in the world around us.

It has been about a month since we've returned from Volterra and the vampire world has been sent into upheaval. The rulers over the vampire race had been beaten for the first time in three thousand years. The chaos was running ramped. The chaos however I did not care about. I was at peace, completely content with my existence now that I was back in my Heaven with Edward.

For the last couple of weeks I had an odd feeling but I could put my finger on what it was that was bugging me. I was trying to block out that particular feeling when my thoughts were broken by the ring of the doorbell.

I looked up at Edward with my brow furrowed. To tell the truth, I didn't even know that the Cullen's home had a doorbell. I never heard it before. Then I heard the door open and Emmett call out.

"Umm, Bella you have a package." The sound of confusion in Emmett's voice let me know that I wasn't the only one more then a little confused.

When I got down stairs, Edward close behind me, there was a medium sized wooden crate in the middle of the living room and four very confused vampires standing around it. I walked over to it and pulled the top off. Ok, now I was very confused because out of the crate jumps a little fawn.

"Umm, ok? Since when did we start getting snacks delivered?" I looked over at Edward. He was just as confused as I was. They all were.

"Carlisle," we all called in unison. Within a moment Carlisle was decending the stairs from his study. His eyes fell immediately upon the fawn. The fawn quickly ran out of the back door and escaped into the woods behind the house. Esme came in from the kitchen wondering what the heck a fawn was doing in the house.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your snacking outside…" Esme was always the mom.

"Hey, that was not me." Emmett said in his defense.

"There's no one else who would bring an animal in the house."

"Hey you can blame Bella for that one."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Emmett." I gave him a whack on the arm.

"Ow!" he said while rubbing his arm. I laughed at the thought that I could now inflict playful pain on Emmett, especially when I think of the bear-hugs that he used to give me when I was human.

Carlisle came over to us now. "Does someone want to tell me what that deer was doing in here?"

"Umm….someone sent it to me."

"Was there a note?"

"I don't know. I didn't look." Rosalie bent down and pulled out a piece of paper from the inside of the crate and brought it over to Carlisle. He opened it.

_To Isabella Cullen:_

_From your friend…_

The rest of the note had been nibbled off by the fawn.

"My friend? I don't know anyone who would send me a fawn. Let alone call me _Isabella Cullen_." This was getting more and more confusing. Carlisle looked just as confused as the rest of us.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment and when she came back to reality she has a curious look on her face.

"There are others coming."

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure yet." She replied.

This was getting frustrating. Alice looked at me and decided I needed to get out of the house.

"Bella you and I are going to Port Angeles. You need some fresh air." Despite the fact that I really didn't want to have to suffer through an Alice shopping spree, she was right that I needed to get out of the house. My powers still needed a lot of control and concentration to keep them under control and I could use a distraction.


	3. Chapter 2: Normal

A/N: Ok I totally forgot to put this up on the last Chapter so file me under stupid! I don't own Twilight...Stephenie Meyers does. I just like to manipulate her work. This scene came out better then I had hoped. I hope you love it.

Chapter Two: Normal

The fresh air felt great as the car flew down the road. The windows were rolled down and the warm summer breeze caressed my face twisting my hair around behind me. I could smell the freedom. Edward drove as the emerald forest whipped by in a flash. A familiar tune was playing on the radio. I was happy, and I was letting everyone in the vicinity know it, thanks in part to Jasper's gift.

Alice was in the back seat bouncing up and down like a kid on a serious sugar high. Ok so maybe I was exuding a little too much happiness. I toned it down a bit and she seemed to relax.

It was a cloudy day but no threat of rain. We didn't have to worry about the sun so we were free to go wherever we please.

"So where do you guys want to go first?" Alice asked.

"I heard there was a new music store opening up, we should go check it out." I replied.

"Sweet." Edward chimed in.

"Since when have you been into using slang, Mr. Cullen?" I asked with a smirk.

Well, Mrs. Cullen…" he smiled when he said this and had familiar glint in his eye.

"Ha… Ha … very funny."

"Sweet is not slang."

"For you it is, Mr. Formal." He laughed at this and I joined him.

Then we were pulling into Port Angeles. We parked along the boardwalk and got out. I loved the normalcy of this life. I felt like Edward, Alice, and I were normal teenagers. Going to the music normal. Hanging out with my boyfriend and my best friend…normal. Everything was normal and I loved it. I knew this is how it always should have been. My life as a human was so bazaar, I think I should be allowed some normalcy in this existence.

We got to the brand new store and it was filled to the brim with people. It had apparently just opened today. Edward grabbed my hand, and I grabbed Alice's hand, and we made our way in the store. The crowds of people started staring and parting before the three beautiful vampires that just entered. Ok, so not so normal.

We made our way to the Indie Rock section. Edward whipped on a pair of headphones to listen to some new band. Alice made her way over to the punk section and did the same. I grabbed a pair of head phones and quickly covered my ears. I didn't bother listening to any music though I just wanted to block out the overabundance of noise. It was bad enough with all of the minds and the emotions pounding in my head, I didn't need the excess chatter to go along with it. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to concentrate and calmed my mind. I glanced over at Edward bopping his head to the music. I wish I had the experience to be able to block out the minds as well as Edward but then again he had a century on me and I had double the minds to block out. I was jealous.

I closed my eyes again and pinched the bridge of my nose. Then I heard a faint voice of panic swim through my mind. _Help me…Please stay away…_The voice was close somewhere within Port Angeles. I made my way through the crowd of people quickly and ask soon as I made it out the door I was off. The faint memory of my night here in the dark ally being hunted by four evil men reared up in my mind. It made me angry. I made my way down to the same deserted section of town. I looked down all of the alleyways and deserted store fronts until I noticed a girl running as fast as possible into an dead-end street, and four pale figures stalking behind her. They were vampires! These must have been the visitors that Alice saw coming.

Their minds were filled with malice. They were thirsty but they were going to torment the poor girl first. It disgusted me. The girl screamed out and it echoed out of the roadway. "No!… Go Away! ...Somebody help me!"

I flew over to the mouth of the road trapping them. The four vampires had surrounded the girl on all sides. One of them was about to grab her when I spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." My voice was sinister and my eyes were jet black. The relief that the girl felt when she saw she was not longer alone was immense.

"Go get your own meal." One of the vampires said. His face was long and thin with straggly black hair that came down to his chin. He crimson eyes were dark and showed no fear of me. He turned back around to advance towards the girl again. I opened my mind and with a flick of my wrist sent the long faced vampire flying backwards deeper into the dead-end road. I advanced towards the others and they balked. The girl broke through the hole in the pack that I had created for her. She ran right passed me with tears in her eyes. Once she was around the corner she turned to look at me. I smiles gently towards her to let her know it was alright to leave. Then she took off.

"Your going to pay for ruining our fun!" bellowed one of the other vampires. The long faced vampire returned to his friends. Then a velvet voice floated up from behind me.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Yes, Edward, I am fine. I was just about the tell these nice gentlemen (and I use the term very loosely) that we would appreciate them not hunting on our turf." My gaze on the four new-comers never broke. Edward and Alice now flanked me and then the most curious thing happened. The four strange vampires fell on the knees before us, bowing!

"I humble apologize for our rude behavior, Mistress Bella." One of the four looked back up at my face. I turned to look at Edward and Alice and their faces mimicked the same dumbfounded expression that must have been apparent on my face.

The four strangers stood up once more yet they remained in a humbled stance before us.

"We have come here in search of you. You see, you wish to join your coven."

Ok, yeah, definitely not normal.

A/N: Ok I know some of you might be wondering about Charlie and Bella's friends at this point. Well, for all intents and purposes of the story, everyone thinks that Bella went over to Europe for College. She somehow was excepted last minute into a university in England. She was ecstatic and Charlie let her go cause she got a full scholarship. But really I couldn't keep so many characters balanced at once...that's why Twilight and New Moon are over 400 pages long! lol. I hope that's acceptable to you guys.


	4. Chapter 3: New Comers

A/N: Ok if anyone complains about short chapters after this...my head hurts from writing this much complicated dialogue. I hope you guys like it...I want to hear reviews. I need to now if you like it or if it is getting too boring. Let me know.

Disclaimer: I didn't write Twilight...I just manipulate it.!

Chapter Three: New Comers

Edward, Alice and I were running through the woods to the outskirts of town. The four strangers following close behind. The lush forest was blurring around us. I was trying to figure out what the heck was happening here but I couldn't make heads or tails of it. I had to talk to Carlisle.

I projected my thoughts into Edward's and Alice's mind so the four vampires following wouldn't hear our conversation.

_Edward, you stay with Alice and keep these guys preoccupied. I'm going to talk to Carlisle about this. _

_No! I'm coming with you._ Edward thought.

_Why do I have to baby-sit these idiots?_ Alice chimed in.

_Edward, you have to stay. I don't trust these guys and I don't want Alice to be alone with them. I'm going to get Jasper and Emmett to help you. _

_I don't need help! _Alice thought and let a low growl rumble from her chest.

I was starting to feel like a walkie talkie.

_Yes you do! I don't want these guys to come anywhere near our home, just yet anyway. Edward, please stay with your sister. _

_Fine._ Edward thought reluctantly.

_Fine. _Alice did the same.

I let out a sigh and stopped running. We were over by the river far away from the town and hopefully far away from any humans. I turned to look at the four strange vampires.

"If you would, please stay here with Edward and Alice. I am going to speak with Carlisle." I was trying to be as diplomatic as possible. They simply nodded. They didn't contest and they didn't question. I was shocked at their complacency. I turned and gave a quick glance back towards Alice and Edward and then took off towards home.

_Carlisle, _I thought. _I need you to come home. We need to talk. Oh and can you bring a couple pints of blood home with you?_

_Ok,_ Carlisle was confused especially by my unusual request. _Bella what's up?_

_The visitors are here. Just come home and I'll explain everything. _

_Alright._

Then I had to make another "call".

_Emmett…Jasper…_ I waited for them to respond.

_Yes_, Jasper responded first.

_Emmett? _

_What? Bella I'm a little busy. _Images of Rosalie that would scar my memory forever flashed through my mind.

_Emmett! _

_What? I told you I was busy. _

_Look, I need your help. Please. _

_What's wrong, _Jasper questioned a little nervous. _Is Alice ok?_

_Alice is fine don't worry. Edward is with her._

_What do you need, _Emmett sighed, annoyed by my interruption.

_I need you guys to go help Edward and Alice watch over some visitors while I talk with Carlisle. _

_No Problem_, Jasper thought. I didn't think he would have a problem spending time with Alice.

_Babysitting! Aw…come on, Bella I've got better things to do. _Emmett on the other hand was definitely going to need coaxing.

_Emmett, I promise if they get out of hand you can beat the living day lights out of them. _This definitely peaked his interest.

_I'm there! _

By the time I had finished, I had finally made it to the house. The pounding in my head was dull. Three-way calls were not fun to hold inside your head. I rubbed my temples to alleviate some of the pressure.

Carlisle had arrived one second later with a brown box in tow. I assumed that it held the blood I asked for.

"Hey Carlisle." I said thankful that I didn't have to hold the conversation in my head anymore.

"Hi, Bella, now what's going on?"

Before I could respond, the front door opened and Jasper and Emmett came out side. I told them that Edward and Alice were over by the river on the outer most boundaries. They took off in a flash in the direction that I pointed.

"Bella…" Carlisle started again as we walked through the front door, only to stop once again when we saw something very odd. The entire living room was filled with packages, flowers, and other things that definitely weren't there this morning. I looked around wondering what the heck happened.

"Esme?" Carlisle called out. Esme came downstairs with a grin on her face. "What's this?" he asked.

"Bella's been receiving packages all day. You must have a secret admirer or something." She laughed at this thought, but I grimaced.

"You have no idea." I said simply. Then I remembered why I had asked Carlisle to come. I looked over to Carlisle. "Do you mind of we speak in your study?"

"Of course not." Carlisle and I went to his study. I flopped down on one of the high backed leather chairs that resided within. Carlisle sat in his desk chair as always. I took a deep sigh and closed my eyes. The oddness of this day was definitely getting to me.

"Bella, please tell me what's going on?" Carlisle spoke quietly. I'm sure he was taking in my tired state.

"Well," I opened my eyes to look at him. "Right now, Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper are in the woods babysitting four vampires. We "bumped" into them in Port Angeles. They were terrorizing a little girl. When I stopped them they simply apologized and asked to join our coven."

"Carlisle, they are human-drinkers."

"Hmm…" Carlisle was deep in thought. I was luxuriating in the silence while he thought.

"I wonder?" Carlisle said.

"Wonder what?" I hoped he had some idea what was going on because I was completely lost. Why in the world would four crimson-eyed vampires request to join a coven made up completely of vegetarians.

"I think I have to speak with them." Carlisle simply replied.

"Do you want them here or would you like to meet them in the woods?" I asked.

"I think we can be civil and invite them into our home? Don't you?" Carlisle was always the optimist. He was always willing to look for the good in others. That was one of the things I loved about him.

"Ok I'll call Edward." Then I reached out in my mind to call out to Edward.

_Edward?_

_Yes, Love? _

_Are you ok? _

_Perfectly…they are just sitting here. _

_Ok, Carlisle said that you can bring them home. He wants to speak with them. _

_Is he sure?_

_He seems to be. _

_Very well, We'll be home in a minute. _

_Edward?_

_Yes? _

_I love you._

_I love you too, Bella._

"They're coming." I said out loud.

"Then lets go downstairs to meet them." In a flash we were down in the living room. We tried to move everything we could out back. I didn't even bother looking in the packages. We filled Esme in and she took the brown box that Carlisle brought home into the kitchen in order to prepare as snack for our guests.

Just then, Edward opened the door. I turned and felt a rush of relief at the sight of him. Carlisle and I stood up. Esme came in from the kitchen and we all greeted the new arrivals. I made the introductions.

"This is Carlisle and Esme. And I know you've already met. Edward, who was now by my side, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," who was now coming downstairs from her bedroom. She sent me a glare across the room. Rosalie was harboring a grudge about me pulling Emmett away from her. She took her place beside Emmett.

"Thank you very much for welcoming us into your home. My name is Joshua. This is Thomas, he said pointing to a shorter, light haired vampire; John, the one who yelled at me in the alleyway; and Ryan, the long sallow face vampire that went flying."

"Please have a seat," Carlisle offered. Joshua seemed a bit confused by this. He flashed his eyes from me to Carlisle and back. Edward sat down on the couch and took me into his lap. This seemed to signal to the new comers that it was ok to make themselves comfortable.

"Now what can we do for you." Carlisle continued on with is pleasantries.

"Well, like we told, Mistress Bella, before we would like permission to join her coven." Umm, ok they definitely seemed to have our whole family dynamic mixed up. I decided to clarify something before this got out of hand.

"You seemed to be confused, this is Carlisle's coven, not mine." I noticed Emmett smirking in the corner of my eye. _Emmett, not one word!_ I thought to him.

Well, this seemed to confuse them even more. "You are Bella Cullen, aren't you?"

"I am."

"And you were the one who beat the Voturi, are you not?" Things started to click into place and I knew where this was going. I didn't like it one bit.

"I was there, but I didn't…" Joshua cut my off before I could finish.

"Ok, then we have the right coven." He seemed to be relieved somehow. I looked at Carlisle and so did the rest of the family.

"And what has brought you to come and asked us to join our coven?"

"We are strong, and we can be very useful to you. We can help you rule." Ok that was what I was waiting for. Enough diplomacy for me for one day. I was going to leave this to Carlisle. _Carlisle, do you mind if I go to our room?_ Subtly, Carlisle nodded his head. I got up and made my way up the stairs. Edward was following.

I was very stressed out to say the very least. I decided to take a hot shower to relax my stone muscles. It worked, to a certain extent. When I came out of the bathroom, Edward was waiting for me on the bed. I curled up next to him and he wrapped me in his arms.

We laid there in grateful silence for awhile. Then I started to wonder what Edward was thinking.

"Edward…" I looked up and he had a crooked smile on his face. "What are you smiling at?"

"Mistress Bella." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh great, so not only am I going to get harassed by Emmett about that, now I have to hear it from you too. Thanks!"

"I just think it is kind of funny that's all, ok so more hysterical."

"Edward, this is far from funny. I know you were reading their minds just like I was. They think they can gain power through us. They think we are going to rule over the vampires now. This is going to get out of hand and fast!" Happy Bella has flown the coop. I started picturing how many other power hungry vampires there were out their coming to the Olympic Peninsula looking for fame, glory, and power.

This is not good. Not good at all.


	5. Chapter 4 Brothers

A/N: Ok so this is a short chapter and I'm sorry but I loved the scene and I had to write it. I'm in the process of writing Chapter 5 so please bear with me. I'll post it as soon as I get done. I promise.

Disclaimer: Ok so Twilight is not mine but I am the evil nymph who likes to manipulate them. Hee Hee!

Chapter Four: Brothers

The next day things definitely got worse. More vampires showed up on our doorstep. They were coming from all over. The Olympic Peninsula had become the most dangerous place in the world for humans over night. Home wasn't a safe place anymore.

My concern for Charlie, Mike, Jess, and the rest of my humans friends and family was growing exponentially.

Edward came into the living room to find Jasper and I sitting on the same couch, facing each other, with our eyes closed. We were concentrating.

"How many?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Thirty Two." Edward replied.

"And Alice?"

"She's tracking down the latest arrivals with Emmett and Rosalie. They should be back soon."

"Do you know how many?"

"Twelve and counting last time I heard."

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yes, this is just getting a little daunting."

Edward came over and picked me up so he could get underneath me. He caressed my shoulders and neck. He kissed my hair. He swept my long hair aside and started kissing my neck. Then his perfect mouth moved up my neck and continued up to my earlobe. This sent ripples of euphoria through me.

I opened my eyes to take him in for the first time. He was still busy kissing my earlobe.

"Edward?" I asked with smirk lightening my tone.

"Hmm…"He murmured rather preoccupied.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you relax."

"Well, that's nice. Thank you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." He continued his sensual kissing.

"However, Honey, unless you want to see a giant vampire orgy out on the front lawn, you might want to stop."

Begrudgingly, he relinquished his hold on my earlobe. Just then Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie walked into the living room. Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

"Bella, what were you saying about vampire orgies?" Rosalie whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ha… Ha… Emmett, Very funny."

"What the heck are you doing anyway?" Emmett asked.

"Keeping things from getting volatile outside."

"And Jasper?"

"Keeping me from getting volatile inside." I said with a smile.

"Right, now back to the orgies…" Emmett was incorrigible.

A/N: I've had some questions about just how many and what powers Bella is now in posession of. I am doing a quick tally and I"ll post an Author's note to explain them all. Ok? Keep the questions coming.


	6. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

**Ok guys, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love the reviews and I just crested over 1000 hits on Bella's Crown. I love that people of enjoying my stuff so I really wanted to thank you guys. **

**Anywho…I am writing this note because I've had some question as too how my powers is Bella now in possession of and what are they. SO I'm here to answer and explain….**

**Bella's Powers:**

**Telepathy: **Edward's Ability to read minds.

**Telekinetic: **Move things with her mind. This is Bella's favorite because she doesn't have to touch anyone. She picked this one up in Volterra

**Projecting her thoughts: **Another Volterra, Because Bella can amplify the power she can project her thoughts into multiple people at once. She can also project her thoughts to someone farther away.

**Controlling Emotions: **Jasper's gift

**Seeing the Future: **This is Alice's gift. You know how touchy feely Alice is and there was no way that she wouldn't have touched Bella. But since Bella has Alice there she keeps that particular power locked away.

**Forcefield: **self explanatory. Picked up in Volterra

**Inflicting Mental Pain: **Jane's power. Bella hates it and doesn't use it unless absolutely necessary.

**Tracking: **Demetri's power. Doesn't use it very much.

**Persuasion**: Heidi's power. People can't refuse her. Bella hates it. She doesn't use it at all because she doesn't want to take away people's free will.

Morphing: Shape shifting. Bella picked it up in Volterra. She can become any animal she wished.

**Blades: **She can grow her nails out to become daggers. They are able to slice through anything. Bella never uses it except for at the end of _Bella's Cross_

**Reads Peoples every thought: **This is Aro's power. Thanks to Aro and Marcus lunging at her at then end of _Bella's Cross_ they transferred their powers to her. Bella never wanted them so she never went out to get it during her stay at Volterra. She hates Aro with a passion and she can't stand the fact that part of him is in her. She keeps it locked away.

**Reading Relationships: **Marcus' power. This actually comes in handy so Bella does use it.

Ok that's it. Oh and for those of you who miss Bella's Emerald Cloak. It will reappear before the end. I love the image of Bella floating with her head covered by the hood.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the true author of Twilight...I bow humbly before her genius.

A/N: With that said: I hope you guys enjoy...fluff over...on to more drama...incase you couldn't tell I'm all about the drama.

Chapter Five: Power

Carlisle was filtering through the visitors. He would explain our diet and our philosophies. Most of them you leave after that. Some honestly wanted to try our way. We had contacted Tanya up in Denali. She was more then willing to accept the ones who wanted to attempt it. The human population up there was smaller, so the temptation would be less.

Unfortunately, for the most part the vampires who came to join us didn't have any interest in following our guidelines they just wanted the power that was now associated with our name. It disgusted me.

Thanks to Marcus' little donation, I could see the relationships of the visitors. Except for the select few who were sent up to Denali, they all were focusing on me. They had no interest in my family. The power hungry vampires were getting on my nerves. I have no idea how Aro, Marcus, and Caius handled this for three thousand years. I grimaced at the thought of having to put up with this for that long.

I took at warm shower for a long time. I guess I was trying the wash all of my troubles down the drain, but after awhile I decided that it was hopeless. I got out of the shower and wrapped a long white towel around my body. When I emerged back into our room. Edward and Alice were waiting their for.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I was riffling through my closes trying to find something to wear. I settled on a long sleeve black v-neck sweater and a pair of dark washed jeans. I was in the process of pulling my hair up into a pony tail.

"Bella, Honey, you really need to feed." Edward said.

"You're right I do." I sighed. I had been feeling the burning sensation getting stronger over the last week. "But I'm not going to."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Cause I can't leave you guys with this mess while I go indulge." I was looking in the mirror finishing up my hair when I took in my own appearance. I'm not sure whether it was accentuate because of the black sweater but my eyes were dangerously dark. Keeping close to fifty vampires under control was definitely making me burn through my meals faster then normal.

"We can handle it for a few hours." Edward was over by my side now.

"I'm sure you can but I can't let you."

"There is no "Let" about it. You're going to go feed and I'm taking you." Alice chimed in. I hated it when they tag teamed like this.

"No." I said simply. I wasn't going to give in.

"Yes!" They replied in unison.

"No." I answered and swiftly walked out the door and downstairs to the living room. Alice and Edward we right behind me. I flopped down on the couch and laid my head back. I felt like crap.

"Bella, you look awful." I heard Carlisle say so I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"Thanks" my voice was sarcastic.

Now it was Esme's turn. "Bella you need to feed, sweetie. You'll kill yourself if you keep this up." Ok now I was getting berated by four of them at once. This was definitely not fair.

"No!" I said with a little more venom in my tone then I had intended. Esme looked hurt and it killed me. "I'm sorry, Esme. I am just not feeling very well." I gave an ashamed smile towards her. Her worried face didn't soften.

"Then why won't you go?" Carlisle asked this time.

Edward replied before I could. "She doesn't think we can handle the situation without her."

"That's not true." I said, shocked that he actually thought I was questioning their ability to handle them.

"Then why?"

"It's my mess! I need to clean it up."

"Bella, sweetie…"Esme came over and hugged me tightly. "That's what families are for. We are here to help you when you need it. And believe me…" She held me at arms length so that she could take in my face. "You need it."

I was resigned to my fate. "Fine, I'll go." Alice clapped her hands. She grabbed my hand and we were out the back door before anyone else could say something.

In the woods, it was peaceful. Alice and I split up to get a better variety. I caught the sent of a mountain lion and I was off. I whipped through the forest. It was exhilarating. I actually felt alive again. Like I was supposed to. In a blur, I took out my prey. It was almost too easy. The warm liquid felt good in my body. Edward was right about mountain lions. They were very good.

I caught another scent and was off again. I must have been really thirsty because usually a mountain lion would have satiated me. This was a cougar. These were my favorite. They were tricky creatures. Mountain lions took you on face to face. Cougars were a little more cunning. The cougar saw me coming and lunged at me. It flipped me backwards. Clawing at my face. Its jaws were snapping at my throat. It was definitely trying for the kill. But so was I… I released it and started to circle. We faced off. I needed the fight to last longer. Our eyes locked. The cougar bared its teeth and let out a growl. I laughed. Then I bared my teeth and let out a growl of my own. Then we lunged at each other. The cougar dropped and my needs were met.

I turned to see Alice leaning up against an ancient tree.

"Have fun?"

"Yes." I said honestly. Alice's eyes were honey colored again. I'm sure mine were too.

"You look better."

"I feel better."

The Alice's focus blurred over for a moment and then she looked at me.

"We need to head back." With that we took off back towards the house. We weren't that far away so it didn't take us long. As we emerged from the forest, we were met by a sight that would have stopped my heart if had still been beating.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were locked in combat with four other Alpha male vampires. The crowd of other vampires encircled them were cheering them on. They were sounds of crashing boulders emanating for within the circle. I saw Emmett fly through the air and land with a hard thud behind him. Jasper was beating the living daylights out of his opponent. Edward had two vampires on him. I was standing their shocked! It wasn't until I heard Edward's fierce growl that I was brought back to reality with a vengeance. I was pissed off! How Dare They!

Then something deep within me snapped. A hideously evil roar unhinged from deep with in my chest. Everyone stopped cold in their tracks. Even Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme ran out the door when they heard it. I didn't focus on them however. I was too seething mad to restrain myself. I was out of control! My arm flashed out before I knew what I was doing and the entire group of vampires that stood before me went flying into the forest behind them.( Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were safe. Something in my subconscious must have protected them from my wrath) Ancient trees snapped under the force of my power. It sounded like a meteor shower had just struck the earth. The vampires were striking the earth with such great velocity that I'm sure they permanently altered the landscape. I didn't care. I ran in after them.

"Get out!" The same hideously evil voice came from within me. "If I ever see you in our territory again, I will personally rip you to shreds." The vampires all had looks of shear terror on their faces. They got up. "Our territory is officially off limits to you from now on. No mercy for any who trespass!" They took off into the woods.

I started to calm down. When I returned to our home, my family all had the same terrified expressions on their faces. I hit me like a ton of bricks, no worse then that. Their fear pierced right through my heart. I couldn't take the silence. I took off for the forest never stopping to look back.


	8. Chapter 6: Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did but I don't.

Chapter Six: Decisions

It was the middle of the night now. I had been laying down staring at the full moon for I don't know how long. The moon was beautiful. It was huge and the pale light brought the night to life. The night sky was actually a lighter blue tonight. Not the normal black. There were fluffy clouds swirling around and the stars were twinkling. I don't care what Edward thought. I still loved the night. There was a dark beauty there that stirred something in me.

The fireflies floated over the meadow. The grass was like a black sea. The wind floated over my body and pulled a few stray tendrils to dance behind me. I laid there in the black grass trying to calm the chaos in my mind. I needed to make some very hard decisions but I didn't want to.

I could hear footsteps in the forest behind me but I didn't get up to look. I knew who it was before they even got close. I could smell them from a mile away. I just closed my eyes and focused on the calm.

"Bella?" It was a warm familiar voice. One that I hadn't heard in so long.

"Jacob" I answered in a very quiet voice. I needed to be quiet right now. I must have looked like a corps on the ground. My pale skin even more void of color because of the moonlight that I was bathing in. My black sweater and the black grass probably didn't help either. I decided to open my eyes so he knew that I was ok.

There were six identical boys standing in a circle around me. The werewolf pack had grown by one since I had lost saw them. Quil had joined them. They were furious.

"So much for college." Jacob spat.

"You had to know that I wasn't at some random college in England." I knew Jacob wasn't stupid.

"I could hope."

"Hope is a very dangerous thing, Jacob." I rose off the ground now. I moved at a normal human pace because I didn't want to spook them. The last thing I wanted to do right now was to take them out. They were the only thing protecting their lands from the influx of vampires.

I took the werewolves in now one by one. Sam and Jacob were now the same size. They actually looked like identical twins. The others were still catching up.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" I asked already knowing that this was going to be a business call.

This time Sam piped up. "We were on our way to speak with Carlisle. The increase in vampires on our turf is unacceptable."

"Well, Sam, I really don't think you have to worry about that anymore."

"And why would that be."

"Because I told them to go away."

The pack laughed at this. Not a happy laugh but a hard edged laugh.

"That's a good one." Embry said. I sighed and turned away from them. How could I explain to them without making me sound like the monster that I am. The faces of my family flashed through my mind. Their fear ripped me apart. I turned back to face them after I put a few steps in-between us.

"Trust me. They are not returning."

"Why should we trust a bloodsucker?" Paul spat with as much venom as possible. The others, except for Sam and Jacob, were starting to get edgy. It was almost like they had just realized what I was.

"Do we have you're word, on that?" Sam asked, his voice full of authority.

I starred deep into his eyes. I wanted him to know that what I was about to say was the truth. "As soon as I leave, I promise they won't return here." This was a decision that I was contemplating here over the last couple of hours. I was going to have to leave my home.

If I was the reason why all of these new vampires were flocking to Forks, then I was going to have to leave. I couldn't be the reason why my human and werewolf friends were in constant danger. I hoped with all my might that my tirade this morning will filter through the vampire world as fast as the lore that brought them here, along with warning that I had issued.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked hurt showing openly. I felt really bad that I was hurting him. I mean he just got me back and now I was leaving again. I had to protect them. I had to protect them all.

"Denali." I had been meaning to go up and thank Tanya and her coven for all that they had done to help in Volterra. I figured I would go and offer help with the vampires that we sent up to be "trained." The best part about Denali was that the animal population out numbered the human population ten to one. I would be able to protect the population there a lot easier then here at home. I have a feeling that the vamps would not stop coming, so I had to leave to take them with me.

I took a hesitant step towards Jacob. He didn't move but he did look surprised. I wrapped my arms around him, carefully. "Goodbye Jacob." I stood back and craned my head up to look in his eyes. "Take care of yourself. I'm sorry." With that I walked into the enveloping shadows. I had made my decision and now it was time to act.


	9. Chapter 7: My choice

A/N: Please let your minds feast on this chapter. I love it personally...Let me know if I'm right.

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine...I just manipulate its world.

Chapter Seven: Family Bonds

As dawn broke in the eastern sky, I emerged from the forest on the side of our house. I had been walking around idly all nights in the forest, trying, in vain, to put off the inevitable. As I came around the now vacant front yard, I was smacked in the face with the devastation that I had inflicted.

There were seven ancient cedar trees snapped at their bases and tossed separately into the surrounding trees. The ground was scared with permanent craters from the impact of the visiting vampires crashing back down to earth.

I suddenly collapsed under the weight of my own body. I was so ashamed of myself. How could I have done this? I let myself lose complete control. I could have killed someone. I could have killed Edward or Jasper, or Emmett. Now a horrifying thought flashed through my mind. Even though I lost control and caused all this destruction that was not the worst part. Far from it actually. The worst part was that this was only a small percentage of what I was capable of. I dropped my face into my shaking hands. Werewolves and Vampires be damned, I was the only true monster here. I hated myself.

I felt Edward standing behind me now. I knew he had his hands out to hold me. I couldn't let him, I wasn't worth it.

"Please don't touch me." I whispered without looking at him. I didn't even bothered hiding my pain and anguish. He knew me too well to ever expect that I could hide it. Edward didn't say anything to me. He just sat on the ground beside me. I lifted my head out of my hands but I just stared straight ahead. I couldn't tear my eyes off of the devastation.

_Talk to me._ He thought

_I can't._ I replied in kind.

_Please._

I remained silent.

_Why didn't you want me to touch you? _

_Because I don't deserve it. _

_Bella…_I cut him off before he could console me. I definitely didn't deserve that.

_I'm a monster Edward. _He looked hurt. He miss understood me. I had to speak I had to tell him in my own voice.

"Edward, its not because I am a vampire. No matter what, I am happy that you gave me my immortality. You gave me a chance to spend eternity with you. I could never have been given anything more precious and for that I will be eternally grateful."

"A chance?" He had picked up on the key phrase. I turned to look at him in deep within the eyes. This was the hardest thing I could possibly say.

"I'm leaving." I got up and ran into the house before he could stop me. When I entered Carlisle and Esme were sitting in each other's embrace reading. I loved them so much but I couldn't look at them. I was much too ashamed. I flew up the stairs and grabbed a backpack from out of the closet. I started throwing my clothes into the bag. When I was done I walked to the stair without looking behind me. I knew if I turned I would never be able to leave and I _needed_ to leave for them.

Once I reappeared downstairs in the living room I stopped dead in my tracks. The front door was blocked. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing there with determined looks on their faces. I sighed at the site. I didn't have enough fight left in me to have this conversation.

"You're not leaving." Carlisle said with the authority that only the head of our coven could have.

"I have to." I needed them to understand my reasons.

"Chicken!" Emmett said taunting. "You're running away.." Leave it to Emmett to think that would stop me.

"Hardly." I said simply.

"Then explain." Esme pleaded. I sighed again resigned to the fact that I wasn't going to be able to leave easily. I walked over to one of the oversized couches and took a seat placing my bag at my feet. The others followed incline.

"They are just going to keep coming. There is no way around it. I need to leave and find some place devoid of human life. If they are going to come after me, than I am going to be the only one they find. I have to protect you guys the best I can."

"We can protect ourselves, Bella. When are you going to get that?" Jasper said.

"From the others, yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward was upset now.

"Edward, you know exactly what that means."

"Bella…." Alice started.

"I lost it out there." I pointed out the front window. "All restraint. All control was gone! I didn't even think about you guys when I acted. I could have killed someone."

"Bella, that was nothing!" Alice said trying to sound reassuring.

"You're right, Alice." I closed my eyes. It pained me to have to admit this to them. "It was nothing compared to what I am truly capable of."

"We can help you strengthen your control, Bella." Carlisle said.

"That's what families are for." Esme continued.

"I saw the fear in your eyes. All of you. Even you Carlisle. I don't deserve your kindness but more importantly, you don't deserve to have a monster hanging around putting your very existence in jeopardy."

"You're not a monster, Bella!" Alice said exasperated by the thought.

"Bella, you may have forgotten this, but we put your life in jeopardy everyday for years." Rosalie was even putting her two cents in. I was touched that they were trying so hard.

"That was my choice." I reminded her.

"And this is ours." Edward came over and wrapped me in his protective arms. My defenses were instantly shattered. I grabbed on to him and buried my face in his chest. My body shook with dry sobs. Edward held me closer and kissed my hair.

"I don't deserve you guys." My voice was muffled by Edward's chest.

"Oh yes you do." Alice came over and joined our hug. Then one by one the others joined her. We were a family through and through. Bound together forever by love.

**A/N: Now did you really think that I would tear Edward and Bella apart again?? I'm not that heartless. I think of this chapter more as heartwarming then fluff. As for the length of the chapters. I'm sorry but they come as they come. Trust me...if I just wrote for the sake of the size you wouldn't be very happy with me. **


	10. Chapter 8: The Conversation Continues

A/N: Ok thanks to the fact that I had yesturday off and it was rather crappy weather outside I got two chapters done. If I see enough people reading Chapter eight then I will post Chapter nine...if not then you will just have to wait till tomorrow.

Disclainer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter Eight: The Conversation Continues

After the group hug dissolved, I stayed there on Edward's lap wrapped in his loving arms. I never wanted to move from this spot again. I had already wasted too much of my life away from him. His heart and mine were permanently intertwined for the rest of time. We were one. I smiled at that comforting thought.

Finally, I looked up from my angel's perfect face. "We still have a problem. The increase of vampires to the Olympic Peninsula is reeking havoc. There is no way we can protect the entire population and the werewolves are starting to get upset."

"I will have to have a talk with them." Carlisle said.

"I already did." I admitted. "The pack found me last night." Edward growled and I placed my hand on his chest to sooth his anger. I knew he wouldn't like the idea of me being surrounded by six young werewolves alone.

"And…" Carlisle prompted.

"And they told me that the excess of vampires we not acceptable. I told him when I left they would leave as well. Sam asked if he had my word on that and I gave it to him."

"Ok," was his only response. I could tell he was deep in thought now though.

"I don't really think we have to worry about them coming back." Emmett said suddenly.

"And why would that be?" Esme said like she was just humoring him.

"Because after that butt whoopin' that my little sis here handed out," Emmett grabbed my head and gave me a playful noogie. "They'd be idiots to come back." Emmett looked at me beaming with pride.

Only Emmett could be proud of the fact that I single-handedly knocked fifty vampires head over heals, scaring the living daylights out of everybody in the immediate vicinity and decimated our front yard in the process. The reason why I loved Emmett so much was because he was what I always imagined when I thought of what it would be like to have a brother. He harassed me to no end, he was way too overprotective of me, but he was just a giant teddy bear at heart.

"That doesn't mean they won't come, Emmett." I replied.

"Ok, first problem first." Carlisle said finally emerging from his deep thoughts. "I'm going to draft a handful of letters and send them out to the most powerful vampire covens in the world. The information will trickle down from there.

We are going to set up a residency up in Denali. If anyone wishes to speak with us for whatever reason we will hear them out up there. Bella, here…" he said as he placed his hand upon my shoulder, "has already taken care of getting the word out about hunting being prohibited in or around Forks and the reservation."

"Or half the state of Washington for that matter." Emmett chimed in again. This made us all laugh. If I could still have blushed I would have at that very moment. Edward leaned in and kissed my hair and I leaned in against him.

"Now that is settled, I have to go have a conversation with the werewolves."

"I am going to join you." Edward spoke up finally. The other men concurred adding themselves as well.

Carlisle raised his hand. " I appreciate your offers but I think it would be for the best if you didn't come along this time. Bella, however," he turned to me once more, "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me?" Carlisle held his hand out like a gentleman to a lady. I placed my hand in his and stood up. Edward followed in kind.

"If Bella is going, then so am I." Edward said confidently.

"Don't you trust me to keep her safe?" Carlisle asked taking Edward down a few rungs.

"Of course I do, Carlisle, it's just…" I gave him a deep passionate kiss to cut him off. Even after seeing all that I can do Edward still was trying to protect me. Ever my savior.

"I'll be fine, Edward. I can protect myself now." I gave him a reassuring smile but he did not return it. And with that Carlisle and I were out the door.

_Edward? _I thought.

_Yes, Love, _he replied.

_I love you._

_I love you too. Stay safe. _


	11. Chapter 9: A Night with Carlisle

A/N: Ok Ok Ok! I appologise. I promised myself I would never brib my readers with promises to post early to get reviews. I didn't mean it I just wanted to make sure that everyone got to read the last chapter first. So to make ammends...here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the offical creater of Twilight ...I'm the official creater of Bella's Crown.

Chapter Nine:

It was night now, a beautiful night. The pale moonlight shown just as bright as the night before. The light filtered down through the forest canopy and cast lacy shadows on the forest floor.

Carlisle and I were running through the forest towards the reservation. The forest flew past in a blur. Then he suddenly stopped running.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said simply.

"Then why did we stop?"

"Because we're here."

"Here?" I asked confused.

"This is the boundary of the reservation."

"Oh," I said simply. I had actually forgotten about the boundaries that the treated inflicted. "Now what?"

"Now we wait for them to catch our sent. They will come to us." So we waited there in the moonlit forest. I sat down on a fallen log and Carlisle leaned up against a tree a few feet away. I looked up at him when a thought flashed through my mind. I wondered about the last time he had to do this. Edward must have come with him when they set up the original treaty.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella" he responded.

"Why didn't you want the boys to come with is?" A smile crossed his face.

"Because, Bella. This situation is going to take some diplomacy and Edward seems to have a hard time keeping his temper under control with you around. If Edward lost his temper and a fight erupted the others would follow suit and then there would be no point to this visit." I smiled because I knew he was right. Edward and my brothers were rather overprotective of me.

"Why did you want me to come to help you instead?"

"Because, Bella you have a relationship with them. You can help me show them that we mean them no harm."

"I don't know…" I couldn't finish my sentence because in a blink of an eye several things happened very fast. A strong wiff of werewolf sent hit my nose when the wind changed, a loud "NO!" echoed through the forest in front of us, and a gigantic, pissed off silver werewolf was flying through the air at me. I fell backwards just as the werewolf that I had come to know as Paul was almost on top of me. He stopped in mid air hovering a few inches above me, still trying to rip me to shreds.

Just then Sam and Jacob and the rest of the pack came charging out of the bushes in their human forms. "Calm down, Paul!" Sam bellowed but Paul seemed to be having trouble complying with the Alpha wolf's command. I decided to help him along. I closed my eyes and focused my calm over Paul. When I opened my eyes a half naked human Paul was left hovering about me.

I turned my gaze towards Jacob but kept my mind tightly focused on Paul. "Jacob do you mind?" I said motioning to him to remove Paul. Jacob seemed to be frozen in shock. At the sound of my voice it kind of snapped him out of it. Jacob came over to grab Paul from the air above me.

"How did you do that?" Sam seemed to be just as shocked as Jacob had been just moments before.

"Do what?" I asked as Carlisle came over and offered me his hand to help me up. They knew vampires had special abilities so I didn't know why they would be so shocked by the fact that I could levitate him in the air. Actually I was just happy I didn't send Paul flying to the woods by accident. That definitely wouldn't have helped Carlisle.

"How did you change him back to his human form?" Ok I wasn't expecting that.

"Umm…" I looked at Carlisile and then back to Sam. "I didn't. I just helped him calm down a bit." The pack exchanged a look that I couldn't read. Sam didn't push it any further but he kept one eye on me from then on.

"What do you want, Carlisle?" Sam turned towards Sam. It was actually the first time I had heard on the pack actually us a vampires name instead of a not so nice nickname.

"First of all we wanted to apologize for the problem you have been having lately. It was all unintentional, I assure you." Carlisle was ever the diplomate.

"Secondly, we needed to explain to you the reasons behind the problems and what we are planning to resolve the situation." Carlisle then proceeded to tell Sam, Jacob and the rest of pack the whole sorted tale, starting with the Volturi's attack on us a couple of months ago up to our meeting tonight. Once he was finished Sam kept his calm blank mask in place but Jacob's face was covered in pain. He stared at me his eyes begging me to tell him it wasn't true. He didn't like the fact that I was a vampire but he was absolutely horrified by the idea that I was capable of so much more.

His pained expression was tearing my insides apart. I wanted more then anything to hug him and tell him it was all some cruel joke. My family has excepted me for what I was but I knew Jacob now saw me for the monster I fear I had become.

_I'm so sorry, Jake._ I thought to Jacob. His eyes flashed at me. _Please…_I continued on but before I could finish my thought Jacob turned a disappeared into the woods behind him. Embry ran after him and Quil ran after Embry.

Once Carlisle finished telling Sam about our plans for Denali they seemed appeased.

"Carlisle," Sam said. "We will be watching our lands. If they trespass they will die." Carlisle couldn't keep them from killing other vampires if they came on their land but he didn't have to like it.

"Do what you have to, Sam." With that we turned to return back home. Jake hated me with every fiber of his being, but the treaty was still intact. That is what matter the most I guess, but I felt horrible inside. What was I going to do?


	12. Author's Note for Chapter 10

Author's note:

Ok guys I have to apologize. Last night after reading SillyBella's _Breaking Boundaries_ (which is really good but M rating if you haven't read it) for the fifth time. I gave into the dark side.

I grabbed a cup of ice cream, put on really emotional music, and started writing a sex scene between Bella and Edward. Now I am probably shooting myself in the foot here but I am going to post it anyways. However since _Bella's Crown_ is rated T, I can't post it with the story. I am going to have to post it separately. It will be rated M and for good reason so read it at your own risk.

The reason I decided to post it is, because it was the first time I have ever attempted something like this and I wanted to see what you think. Please let me know what you think. And for those of you who are not mature enough to read it don't worry I'm working on Chapter 11 right now and I promise I will post it as soon as possible. The M rated chapter will be entitled ….. Chapter 10: Intimacy.

Enjoy!

Storms


	13. Chapter 11: Denali

A/N: Yeah ok definately shot myself in the foot with Chapter 10. I apologise but I'm back on track now. I hope I didn't put to many of you off with the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it so don't blame me.

Chapter Eleven: Denali

The time passed while we were waiting for the homestead in Denali to be completed we continued to get mementos from the vampire nation. Trinkets that they hoped would get our attention. Most of it we just donated to local charities. The forest began to get over run by all of the animals that were sent as gifts. Letters requesting our intercession would fill our mailbox every day. It was true, the Cullens were now thought to hold the peacekeepers position that was vacated by the Volturi.

Carlisle would do his best trying to dole out diplomacy through the mail. But it wasn't helping. The letters just kept coming. Soon however the house up in Denali was finished. Esme was ecstatic. She couldn't wait for us to come up and see it. Except for Carlisle, we had all been too busy with trying to keep a handle on everything at home to go up and visit.

As we pulled up to the house I was awestruck by how beautiful it was. It was twice the size of our home in Forks. It had to be if we were going to be housing guests. It was a huge European style villa made of brown bricks. There were large windows on every side of the house. Each window was trimmed in white with black shutters. A red door welcomed us on our approach.

Esme came running out the door. The sight of her was almost overwhelming. I had missed her so much. She came and pulled us each into a tight hug.

"Hi Mom." Edward said with a smirk, giving her a little peck on the cheek.

I gave Esme a tight squeeze almost lifting her off the ground. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you too. Come inside." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside along with everyone else following behind. It was breathtaking inside. The downstairs had the same openness as our home in Forks. It was a warm yellow with bright wooden floors. There were bookshelves holding a wide variety of literature. A giant oak entertainment center housed a 72" high def TV with a Playstation 3 and every game on the market plus some.

The living room was filled with three of the coziest looking couches that you could imagine. There were tons of soft throw pillows strewn about. I laughed because I had a very good suspicion that at some point they would become an arsenal of projectiles. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a smile flash across Emmett's face. Apparently, the same thought had just crossed his mind as well.

Before we could make it any further into the house, Edward, Jasper and Emmett started fighting over who got to use the Playstation first. It was a hysterical sight. No matter how suave and sophisticated Edward was, he was still a guy at heart. I smiled over to Esme she took my hand and pulled me upstairs to show us the rest of the house.

Pointing to the first door on our right, "Alice this is you're room. She entered in and we continued on down the hall. "Rosalie," pointing to the right. That left just Esme and I to venture further.

She took me further down the hall until we came to the end. I opened the door and was met with the most beautiful room I could have imagined. The room was white with warm wooden floors. There was a beautiful king sized bed in up against the wall covered in soft white linens and a brilliant red throw tossed lightly over the end. It looked so welcoming that I went over and sat down. There was a desk in the corner of the room. A sound system had been installed hidden within the walls. A copy of Edward's collection of music was encased in an antique wooden hutch on one of the side walls. A collect of my favorite books were in a bookshelf on the opposite wall.

But the most eye-catching part of the room was across from the bed. I got up and opened the French doors that led out to a balcony that over looked the ocean. It was breath-taking. I put my hands on the wrought-iron railings that guarded the edge and took in all of the beauty that surrounded me. All I could think was how much it reminded me of Romeo and Juliet. The room was perfect, a beautiful balance of Edward and I.

Esme came over and stood beside me. I looked at her with so an overwhelming surge of gratefulness. "Thank you so much, Esme. It is so amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it, Bella. I wanted to combine elements of both you and Edward. I know your room back in Forks is still predominately Edward so I wanted to make this room a perfect blending of the two of you."

"Esme, I honestly couldn't have asked for anything more perfect!" I hugged her with all my might. Esme walked out the door and Alice came flying in.

"Wow!" Alice came out to join me on the balcony.

"You can say that again." I smiled at her.

"Wow." She repeated. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. _Should have seen that one coming._

"How is your room?" I asked still looking out at the ocean.

"Perfect, as usual." I looked at her.

"Esme has an uncanny ability to create the perfect rooms for us. Edward and I keep telling her that it is her special talent." Alice answered jokingly. I could see that. Esme was the perfect mom in every way, so why not that as well?

"Are the boys still playing video games?"

"Yup, but we better get down their soon. Edward is going to win and Emmett isn't going to take it to well. He might break something." I laughed at the image in my mind. Whenever one of the boys lost their cool it always turned out to be very costly. I doubt Esme would be too happy to have her brand new home destroyed the first day we moved in.

Alice and I walked downstairs, and just as she had predicted, Edward had won and Emmett was in the process of throwing the coffee table at his head. I focus on the table and stopped it from hitting Edward in the face. Emmett looked at me.

"No fair. Bella, that was in-between Edward and I."

"Emmett, I wasn't doing it for Edward." I said with a smirk. " I did it so Esme wouldn't have to kill you for breaking her new house." Just then Esme walked down the stairs behind me and took in the sight that was frozen before her. Then she gave Emmett an evil look and walked into the kitchen around the corner.

"Umm….right. Good thinking. Thanks Bella."

"Anytime Emmett." I laughed and made my way over to Edward, putting the table on the floor in the process. I turned to smile at him. "How did you ever survive for a hundred years without me protecting you?" I laughed at the role reversal and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

Humoring me, he answered. "I don't know, Love."


	14. Chapter 12: Snow

A/N: ok so just as a side note...I just re-read my entire story and I never realized that I made Bella take so many showers. lol! Well at least she is squeeky clean.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the one to blame here.

Chapter Twelve:

After a couple hours of watching the boys play Madden Football 07 on the Playstation, I decided to go up stairs to our new room. (After all, there is only so much a girl can take before she snaps.) The moon was starting to set over the ocean so I walked out on to the balcony to take in the sight.

I loved the fact that I now had a flawless memory. I could remember every detail of the beauty of this world with perfection. The dark waves of the ocean were crashing against the rocky cliff the house was perched on. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the water. The fact that I was so far away from anyone else made this place incredibly peaceful, no minds to read, no emotions to feel.

I felt something wet land on my face. I opened my eyes to see it had started to snow. The flakes fell silently across the land. It was beautiful. I loved the snow now. The cold and wet didn't bother me anymore. The snowflakes swirled around in the gentle breeze. It quickly covered the ground leaving everything blanketed in white. It was like a picture on a Christmas card.

A warm, velvet voice came for the dark room behind me and made me smile.

"Juliet, Juliet, where for art thou, Juliet?" Edward walked up behind me and gently pulled me into his chest. He kissed my hair as I looked out over the new snow.

"I think you've got that backwards, Romeo." I smiled.

"Do I now?" he replied and then kissed my neck. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, Edward, I am very happy." I turned to look at him. His eyes held nothing but love in them. "It's so peaceful here. It is a pleasant change."

"I know." He said as he closed his eyes. I knew he had the same relief from the lack of minds to hear. The snow was sticking to my hair and my eye lashes. When he opened his eyes he gave me one of his beautiful crooked smiles.

"You look like an angel right now." He hugged me tight with my head tucked under his chin. "You'll always be my angel, Bella."

"Whatever I am, Edward, I am yours for eternity." I closed my eye and pulled myself closer.

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

The next morning Edward and I lay in our bed. We held each other all night in complete peace. Then all of a sudden something hit the window outside with a thud. When I looked up I didn't see anything. I furrowed my brow when I looked at Edward. He just had a mischievous look on his face, which made me all the more curious. I got up and made my way out to the balcony, only to be missed by millimeters by the snowball that whirled by my head. I looked down to see Emmett, there on the ground just beneath me. He had an enormous grin on his face. I raised one of my eyebrows at him. _You wouldn't dare!_ Within a blink of an eye three more snowballs were whirling by my head.

Fine, he would dare. "This means war, Emmett!"He motioned with his hand to "bring it." I flicked my wrist and all of the snow that now encrusted the roof fell down swiftly ontop of Emmett, knocking him on his duff. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I told you."Then I ducked inside quickly before he could retaliate.

I got changed for the day. I had a feeling that I would require an extra amount of layers today. I pulled on a black turtleneck and then pulled on a deep purple down vest, not for warmth purposes but because it would keep me at least a little dry.

I came into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools at the island. Edward was talking to Esme and Carlisle. Apparently they had been planning a family hunting trip. It was great because we hadn't gone out together, in so long.

"We will leave in a little bit. Alice went to town to get the mail and she should be back soon." Esme said.

"Duck!" Edward yelled. I focused and turned to see a snowball floating about an inch from where the back of my head once was. On the other side of the snowball, just through the French doors that lead out to the back yard, was Emmett covered in snow with a challenging set to his face. I lifted one eyebrow at him again and smiled. Then I sent the snowball flying back at mock speed. He hit the deck to miss it and then I sent some more snow down on top of him from the roof. He was covered again.

Just then, Alice came through the front door with a box of mail in her arms. Jasper brought in three more behind her.

"There's still some more in the car." Jasper said pointing his thumb behind him.

"Emmett, you look good as a snowman." Alice said and I doubled over laughing. Rosalie came in from the living room and took in Emmett's appearance.

"I told you not to take on Bella." Rosalie said.

"Well, that's why I _had_ to. You know I can't resist a challenge." Emmett retorted.

"And if you even think about touching me while you are covered in snow… I'll kill you." With that Emmett took off after her trying to land a hug before she punched him. A shriek sounded for the upstairs hallway. _Mission accomplished._

I looked over at the counter where Alice and Jasper sat the boxes of mail. I let out a heavy sigh.

"We eat first." Carlisle said. "Then we solve the problems of the vampire world." I was relieved. Anything to postpone it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was walking through the thick forest of the Alaskan wilderness. I had put on the new cloak that Alice bought me for Christmas. Unlike the one I had once wore in Volterra, this one was midnight blue, velvet. When I opened the box on Christmas morning, Alice just said she thought it made me look gorgeous.

Anyway, I was wearing it because of Emmett. He still was dead set on trying to bombard me with a hailstorm of snowballs "when I wasn't expecting it." I don't think he would ever learn his lesson. Rosalie and Esme decided that next to me was the safest place to be when Emmett was out for vengeance.

As I walked silently through the forest waiting to pick up on something I felt like I was going through a police training facility. Three snowballs came in from the left a little behind us. I focused and then just hovered there for a moment. I flicked my finger and sent the snow that covered the trees surrounding Emmett in his hiding place down with a thud. Woops I might have added a branch or two.

I heard an _ouch_. I smiled and turned to Rosalie who was apparently really enjoying herself.

"How long do you think he will keep this up?" I asked.

"Until he gets you." She smiled. "But please be my guest keep walloping him with snow drifts."

"Rosalie! You should be more protective of him." Esme tried to sound motherly. "But, Bella, he really does deserve it."

"Esme do you mind moving two inches to your left?" I asked and she moved quickly. This time Alice and Edward tried to tag team me. Alice jumped out of the bushes to my left and behind me and Edward jumped infront of me, to the right. Both had a ton of snowballs flying at my head. I stopped both fronts of snowballs sending them back to their owners. They dodged them.

"You guys are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid." I called to them. Then I head a whisper float through my head. I focused off into the forest searching in my mind. Edward and Alice came over to join Rosalie, Esme, and I. I heard a whisper echo again, like a voice on the wind. I focus harder.

"Esme, where is Carlisle?" I asked curiously.

"He went back to the house for something." She answered.

"I think we had better go meet up with him." I didn't want her to worry but I wasn't sure what I was hearing. Maybe we were too far away but it just sounded like a faint echo. I tried one last time to strengthen the voice. Then suddenly a big thud connected with my back. Every one of us turned to see Emmett joyously dancing around after he finally landed a snowball.

At the sight of our faces he said, "What?" We all just shook our heads. Rosalie filled him the best she could as we raced back to our home. As we got closer I knew there were four others beside Carlisle in the house.

_Carlisle, are you alright? _I thought.

_Yes, Bella, I am just fine. We do have some visitor that would like to have a word with you._

_We are on our way. We should be home in a minute. _

When Edward opened the door, I saw four very large vampires sitting in our living room with Carlisle. They were huge. Their size put Emmett to shame.

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

"Dominic, allow me to introduce you to my family. This is Esme, my wife. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella." As Carlisle said my name, Dominic looked me over. He had blond hair slicked back and was handsome for a vampire but he had a malicious air about him. He had a look on his face that made me sure I really didn't want to tap into his thoughts. Unfortunately, Edward did and he sent out a menacing growl and grabbed my hand.

_Easy there, Killer. I'm all yours, just remember that, _I thought to him. He relaxed a little bit but still held my hand tight. We all sat down on the remaining seats. Well, actually, I sat on Edward's lap because he wanted to make his position know to these outsiders. Jeepers Crow, I'm sure if he could have he would have peed on me to mark his territory.

"We weren't expecting any company." Esme said like she was completely embarrassed for not having anything prepared for our guests.

"I apologize for just dropping in like this." Dominic responded. "We have just arrived."

"From where?" Jasper asked scrutinizing the four.

Carlisle interceded. "Dominic and his brothers are from the Cabrena Clan in England." Edward pulled me closer at the sound of their name. I was missing something.

_Edward, what am I missing? _I thought to Edward without showing any evidence of my actions to Dominic.

_They were next in the chain of power behind the Volturi. _He replied.

_ Great. _I thought sarcastically.

Now, Dominic stood up along with his three brothers. "I have been requested to hand deliver this to Ms. Cullen." I stood to meet him. He handed me a large white envelope with gold embellishments across it. "With that I will take my leave." Dominic took my hand and raised it to his lips. Quickly I shouted in his mind, _Edward, don't!_ I knew his temper and I didn't want him to start anything. To my surprise it wasn't Edward that growled, Jasper and Emmett beat him to it.

Dominic released my hand, but not before shooting a challenging glance towards Edward. With a polite smile Dominic turned to leave. Carlisle and Esme walked our guests out. My eyes followed them. _Jerk! _I thought and Edward smiled.

I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie eyeballing the white envelope that I held in my hand. I sat back down with Edward and slid my finger through the envelope. I pulled out a white folded piece of paper. When I opened it my eyes met an invitation.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked exasperated that I hadn't said anything.

"We've been invited to a Gala."

"What?" Rosalie screamed and grabbed the invitation out of my hand. She and Alice read it out loud.

"You are cordially invited to attend the Midnight ball at the home of Aiden, Morgan, and Dominic Cabrena." Alice read.

"It is in a month. It's a black-tie affair to be held at Castle of the Cabrenas, in England!" Rosalie was so excited. To Alice and Rosalie this meant only one thing….Shopping trip. I wish I could have shared their excitement but I had a sneaking suspicion that something wasn't quite right.


	15. Chapter 13: Hypocrite

A/N: OK it have been brought to my attention that I really suck at filtering out errors in my writing. For that I am sorry. I know it is annoying and I apologize. Unfortunately at this point I'm not sure if I should get a Beta because the ending is in sight….DON'T FREAK OUT….I still have a couple chapters to post so you can start breathing normally again. I will try and be a bit more vigilant with my editing.

Another thing is that I've had a couple different request for different POV for different chapters of the story and because I love this story so much and I will be going into serious withdrawals after it is finished, I will be willing to take a stab at writing from different POV for different chapters. If you want to request a specific chapter and a specific POV I'll see what I can do.

And because I haven't said it in a while, I love you guys. I could have never imagined that I would have so many people who loved my stuff. It makes me really proud. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

And now on with the show….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Thirteen: Hypocrite

The sun rose the next morning, and Edward and I ventured back out into the forest. We never actually got to feed yesterday before our visitors interrupted us. Edward caught the scent of something fierce. I didn't really feel like having any fun today, my mind was contemplating other things. So I went for the first thing that peaked my interest. It was a mountain goat. It was really quite bland but I didn't care. Edward came back to find me staring off into oblivion.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked.

"Nothing really." I replied.

"I know there is something eating you." Edward kept prying.

"No, actually Edward, That's the great thing about being on top of the food chain." I joked trying to ease my mood.

"Ha…Ha….You're so funny." Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well I try."

"Seriously, Bella, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I've just got this weird feeling. Just forget it…It nothing." I blew it off. The scent of a mountain lion crossed my nose and I smiled at Edward. "Race you." With that, Edward and I took off after our prey trying fiercely to outdo one anything. I won't tell you who one but lets just say…Edward was a little miffed at me.

We came back home after a couple more hours of hunting. Both our eyes were the color of melted honey. When we entered into the house. Esme was busily whirling around the kitchen. Carlisle came in to meet us.

Today was the first day that we were going to be "granting audience." Carlisle's words, not mine. Apparently, there were two vampires that had a beef with each other and they wanted us to straighten things out for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want him dead!" One bellowed while sitting on one of our couches in our living room.

"You bastard! I would just like to see you try." Yelled the other one from across the room.

This had been going on for hours. We were making no progress. Carlisle had infinite patients with these two. I had no idea how he didn't just snap their necks to be down with all their wining. I had stopped listening ages ago. I sat there next to Edward quiet as a church mouse. My eyes closed. We were all there sitting as a family.

_Emmett?_

_Yeah, Bella? _

_I'm so passed bored it isn't even funny._

_Me too. _

_Do you think I could just kick them over the cliff and be done with it?_ I noticed the corners of Emmett's mouth bend upward a fraction of an inch.

_Hey you're the almighty Bella. Do want you want._

_Thanks, you're not helping. _

_Why do you say that?_

_Because I want to beat them profusely about their heads and then send them flying into the ocean. _Emmett laughed again.

_What are you guys talking about? _Alice's thoughts broke in.

_How best to send these guys packing? _Emmett answered.

_Oh good! Can I help? Let me think…Hmmm. _I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Alice was now taping her left temple with her index finger.

_How about we hang these guys by their toes and beat them with a bat screaming "Grow up!" _Now I laughed silently.

_That's a good one. _

_Bella, you really should be listening to this. _It was now Edward's voice piping in.

_Why?_ I hated the fact that he was taking away the only fun I had.

_Because they have come here expecting us to help them._ I sighed at this and got up to walk out the back door without saying a word. The sky was cloudy and the night was dull. The beauty of the landscape was stifled.

Edward followed me out. "Bella, what is the matter?"

"Edward, I feel like a hypocrite."

"Why would you feel like a hypocrite?" He asked.

"Because we are turning into the Volturi. I hated them with all of my heart and now I am becoming just like them."

"Bella you are nothing like them."

"Edward…" I started but then was cut off by his velvet voice.

"Bella, Aro and the rest of them used fear and power to keep our kind under thumb. They thrived on the fear and pain of others. They wanted their power over the rest of our kind above all other things." He put his hands on either side of my face and pulled me close. He eyes engulfed me. "You do not want that. You are not power hungry. You are not evil. You are not driven to dominate over everyone else. You are pure and sweet. You are filled with love. You are, if anything, the _exact_ opposite of the Volturi."

The faith that he had in me made me warm inside. To him I could do no wrong. I was perfect to him the way he was perfect to me. I took comfort in that thought.

By the time, Edward and I returned to the living room, Carlisle had come to some sort of decision with the two vampires. They shook hands reluctantly and left.

"What was the decision?" I asked curious to find out what had changed so fast after hours of debate.

"The same thing that I had been trying to tell them for the last three hours." Carlisle responded.

"What changed their minds?" I asked confused.

"Apparently they thought they got you angry after you left and they decided it was better to bury the hatchet before they brought about your wrath."

"Ok…" I looked at Edward and then at the rest of my family. I was at a loss for words.

"Well, Bella you are a better diplomat then I would have thought." Jasper said from the corner. Every one laughed.


	16. Chapter 14: Monotony

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer genious... Me manipulator

Chapter Fourteen: Monotony

The days passed on in the same dull monotony. Vampires would come and debate their differences, and we would have to listen. Actually, Emmett, Alice and I kept up the game of trying to think up the most outlandish things we could do to our visitors. It passed the time. It was really starting to get funny which made it all that much harder to keep our "conversations" to ourselves.

After a particularly hard night of dealing with gripping vampires we decided to take a break. I was standing in the kitchen and Jasper came over to me. I looked at him and waited.

"This is driving me crazy!" He complained. I knew what he meant. With the constant bombardment of bad vibes from each of our visitors, it was very hard to control. I hadn't been helping Jasper at all with trying to keep things under control. I was too busy enjoying my game with Emmett and Alice. I felt ashamed of myself.

"Next time, I'll take it over. You need a break." I said looking at him guilty.

"By the way, what have to been doing during our meetings? I feel Alice sides almost busting from stifling her laughter."

"We were just playing a game."

"What kind of game?"

"We try and come up with the worst possible scenarios to inflict on our visitors in order to get them to leave." I explained and Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"Actually, Alice is very good at it. She has a great imagination." I continued on. It was true, Alice was always the one that had me catching my breath as to keep from exploding with laughter.

"You don't have to tell me that." Jasper smiled a guilty smile of his own. Then an image of Alice I never wished to see again flashed through my mind.

"Jasper!" I bellowed covering my eyes.

"Not my fault, you brought it up." He defended himself.

"God! You're as bad as Emmett." Ew! I was definitely going to need Clorox for my brain.

"Not even close." He replied. With that Alice came around the corner to sit on a stool next to me. I couldn't even look at her after what I had just seen. Apparently, nether could Jasper.

"What?" she cried insulted.

"Nothing, I'll let Jasper explain that one to you." I got up to leave and he gave me such a face as I passed.

Jasper thought to me. _Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Sis._

_No Problem, Bro. Any time. _I replied with a smile. Hey I wasn't going to touch that one with a ten-foot pole.

This time out loud, Jasper said, "Hey next meeting I'm in. I need to let off some steam." I laughed and left Jasper to explain to Alice about our little conversation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night we had a larger pack of vampires come to our home then usual. There were six of them. I kept my word to Jasper on both counts. I was in full control of keeping the emotions in the room at an acceptable level. It was exceptionally hard to do because of the amount of hostility that was emanating from them.

Not to mention that I let the others play their game through my mental link. I couldn't exactly concentrate on coming up with anything creative while trying to keep the tempers in the room cool at the same time, so I stayed quiet. There voices were blending into the background.

_Locked in a closet with a pack of rabid bunnies._ I heard Emmett's thoughts break through.

_Where are we going to get a pack of rabid bunnies?_ Jasper asked.

I wasn't really listening in on the problems being voiced anymore. I was more concentrating on the feelings. There was a lot, and I mean a lot of hatred coming from them. Then a single phrase broke through my meditation. "Vicious dogs." Now I was listening.

Apparently, these vampires came across a pack of werewolves. I wasn't sure if it was Jacob's pack or not. They fought and people were hurt on both sides. These vampires came here in order to get reinforcements to go and kill off the pack completely.

"They are a menace, and right now is the time to strike. There are only four of them left and with your help we can wipe them off the face of the Earth." I was getting angry and I couldn't afford to. Carlisle would take care of this. I was just here to keep people calm. I focused to block out the thoughts and the words. I was getting very tense.

_Calm …think calm, Bella._ I thought to myself. Then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. It was Jasper. I had actually forgotten that I was letting them communicate through my mind. They must have heard me. A wave of calm flowed through me and I took a deep breath.

I looked straight at the six vampires who now sat staring at me with perplexed looks on all of their faces. I think my eyes must have been as black as the night sky because I felt like I needed to go "let off some steam" as Jasper had so eloquently put it.

Carlisle's voice continued on, "We asked that you stay off their land and leave them alone. My coven and I have lived in truce with a pack much like theirs for over a hundred years." Good, that meant it wasn't Jacob's pack that was attacked. "They only protect their own people. So if you stay off of their land they won't attack."

"But…" One of the visitors wanted to contest the decision but had a second thought when he took in my black eyes.

"Very well, we will do as you wish." One of the other visitors concluded. With that they all rose and left but not before one of them looked over his shoulder at me with a worried look on his face. After the door closed I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

I pulled my cloak over my shoulders and tied it on. The rest of my family came into the room behind me.

"I need to go hunting."

"But you just went." Esme asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry, it just that our visitors took a lot of control and I could use the peace for a little bit.

"Fine, I'm going with you." Edward said getting his leather jacket.

"Me, too" Emmett voiced as he grabbed his flannel shirt off a chair. I wasn't in the mood to fight.

With that Edward, Emmett and I all took off to the woods. It was another cloudy dark night. The woods didn't have any of the normal beauty to it. I walked silently through the woods with my cloak billowing around me, and my hood covering my head. Edward was to my right and Emmett to my left. No one said anything until I heard Emmett laughing from behind me.

I turned to see that he had stopped a few steps back. He was looking at me with a curious expression.

"What?" I asked.

"You really are scary, aren't you." He replied.

"Excuse me?" I replied half insulted.

"Well, I can't really see it myself. But every single one of the visitors we get look at you like you are a big bad meanie."

"Big Bad Meanie?" I repeated. I don't think I would have ever expected to hear Emmett say those words.

"Emmett, did you miss the point where she said she wanted peace and quiet." Edward said in my defense.

"I'm not trying to be mean, Edward, I'm trying to pay her a compliment." Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett." I said begrudgingly. "I already knew they looked at me that way." In Emmett's own way, I knew he was trying to cheer me up, but he was failing miserably.

"Personally, I think it is pretty cool." I smiled at my big brother's approval. "But I can still beat you in a snowball fight."

"Emmett, if you think I was a "Big Bad Meanie" before you better not even think about…" Before I could finish my threat the chucked a giant sized snowball at my head. Due to the short distance between us I couldn't stop it so I had to deflect it. Unfortunately, it deflected right into Edward. He was instantly knocked on his butt. I turned to look at Emmett who was now doubled over laughing.

I went over to offer Edward my hand to get up, and he grabbed me and pulled me down into the snow with him. I started laughing.

"Edward, You want to see something pretty cool?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella, why not." He smiled and it made me happy. Then all of a sudden twenty-five snowballs went hurling throught the air towards Emmett, who was now looking like a deer in the headlights. One hit his face, four hit his chest, two hit his legs knocking him off balance, and one unintentionally, landed some place on his anatomy that I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't like too much if I hurt. Edward let out a booming laugh and I giggled along with him. Emmett fell down in the snow with a slight groan.

"Oh God, Emmett, I'm so sorry." I gasped out in-between laughing fits. "I really and truly didn't mean to." I pulled Edward off the ground, and he and I picked Emmett off the ground and helped him back home.

A/N: By the way guys…the "Clorox for the brain" idea actually came from the Twilightlexicon. The vampire mating thread is really funny if you want to come and see.


	17. Chapter 15: Paranoid

A/N: I know most of you were expecting an "Alice Shopping Spree" but I couldn't bring myself to write one…it has been way too overdone. I posted early cause I was bored. Footballs on in the house...ugh. Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen: Paranoid

The week of the Ball had finally arrived, and Alice, Rosalie, and even Esme were in high gear getting ready. In an effort to save myself from the migraine in waiting that was the mall, I had Alice get me something to wear. Even though Alice pitched a fit since I wasn't going with her, I trusted her to get me something acceptable. Alice loved the challenge and Rosalie and Esme were right there with her.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were playing a tournament of God knows what on the Playstation. Carlisle and I sat out on the back patio, both reading. I had found a first edition of Hamlet in my private library that Esme acquired for me. Carlisle had some medical journal he was buried in.

It was a peaceful day-off from mediating. The slight cloud cover still let a little sunshine filter through. Every now and then a swell of yells billowed out from the house behind us. I shot Carlisle a glance and he returned it. This happened a couple times before I decided that I wasn't going to get to enjoy my book like I had hoped I would. I put down the book on the side table next to me and got up to venture around. I walked over towards the cliff.

When I got to the edge, I looked down and it was a huge drop. The waters actually looked pretty peaceful today. The water was still dark, but it didn't really have any choppiness to it. A vague memory from my human life flashed through my memory as I turned and walked back towards the house. I wondered if the rush would be the same. I turned on my heels and took off in a sprint.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle's voice call from behind me.

I launched myself off the cliff and spun around in the air. I screamed with exhilaration as I plummeted towards the water. It felt amazing, like I was flying. Just like when I was human, only this time I didn't have to worry about drowning.

As I dove through the water, I was shocked that it actually felt cold. It awakened me. I felt the water churning around me, ebbing and flowing, swirling around in a ballet. There was no worry here, no violence, only exhilaration.

I swam up towards the surface, but just as my head crested the water I saw a large boulder shaped object plummeting towards me. Actually, there were three objects hurtling through the air in my direction. _Crap!_ I dove down as quick as I could. Then I heard all three objects splash through the water. When I reemerged, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were all laughing very hard.

"Wow that was fun! Good idea, Bella." Emmett bellowed with a hearty chuckle.

"Yeah, Emmett, thanks, but next time do you mind _not_ almost landing on me in the process?" I asked.

After we got our bathing suits on, the rest of the afternoon we spent launching ourselves off the cliff. Carlisle even joined us. We held a diving contest, because apparently the boys are physically incapable of doing something without making it into a competition. _Insert eye-roll here._

Edward was amazing to watch. He was incredibly graceful. His dives were the most complicated and he always landed them perfectly. Emmett was more of a cannon ball guy at heart. Jasper got the most air when he jumped. I was the best at re-entry, least splash. After Emmett tried a couple times to drown me like a rat, I got fed up and kept him dangling in midair for a while, while he pleaded for me to put him down. After he finally promised to never do it again, I dropped him like a stone while his mouth was still open.

"Not cool, Bella!" He yelled when he came back up spitting out water. I laughed. I was half way climbing back up the cliff when I heard Alice's voice.

"Bella, We're back!" she called.

"Ok, Alice. I'm coming." I answered. When I got to the top, Edward was waiting with a helping hand. He pulled me up into his arms. I gave him a deeply passionate kiss, which cause him to smile.

"I have to spend time with Alice," I told him. "I promised that I would check out what she got when she came home."

"Can't that wait?" he complained, pulling me into another kiss that warmed my soul. Then I heard Alice calling out.

"Bella, you promised!" she whined, and I begrudgingly released my Edward's lips.

"Apparently not." I gave him another quick kiss, and then turned towards the house. Alice was stand out on our balcony. I ran up to my room and got changed quickly out of my bathing suit. Then Alice pulled me into her room.

Alice and Jasper's room was so suited to them. It had bright pink walls with posters of different bands. Half of which, I had never even heard of. Their bed was wrought iron with a black comforter and pink silk sheets and lots of pillows. Jasper's contribution had pictures of him and Alice hanging all over the walls. I picked one off of the bedside table as I sat down. I loved this picture. Jasper was holding Alice in a hug. They were in a park of some sort. Their smiles held such love and tenderness for each other.

Alice had pulled on the dress she decided to get for the gala. It was beautiful and totally her. It was silver silk and it fell to the floor. There was a slit up one side and had cris-crossed straps running down her back. She strapped on the four inch stilettos that wrapped up her ankle to complete her ensembles.

"Its amazing, Alice. Jasper is going to flip."

"I know." She said with a mischievous smile. She loved tantalizing Jasper.

"Here is yours," she said as she laid a garment bag over the end of the bed next to me.

"Thanks Alice." I said with a slight smile. I don't know why, but I kept getting this nagging suspicion about the gala.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Apparently, my face could still be read like an open book.

"I just keep getting a weird feeling about this ball." I answered.

"Its ok, Bella. I checked things out," she said pointing to her temple. "They just want to size us up. They aren't planning anything evil. They are just curious, I promise."

"Ok, I guess, I'm just being paranoid." I picked up the garment and brought it into my room, leaving my suspicions behind.


	18. Chapter 16: Diplomacy

A/N: I give credit where credit is due...It was SillyBella who came up with the "Clorox" concept at the Lexicon, so I apologies for not naming her earlier. To my defense...that mating thread had 108 pages before it was locked, so it was kind of hard to sift through. Anywho, SillyBella is amazingly talented, and I bow to her creative mind. I really enjoy her works, and I suggest you guys take a look if you haven't yet.

Thank you guys so much! My Reviews hit 100 last night and Bella's Cross crested over 10,000 hits! Bella's Crown is not far behind. Please continue to review because I love hearing from you. You guys really make my day.

Artemis Hunt - I hope you enjoy because we are getting further into the plot today, but just so everyone knows the last couple chapters might have seemed like fluff, but they were actually little peaks into how Bella is dealing with all this. They were kind of essential.

Chapter Sixteen: Diplomacy

Today was the day we were to leave for England. Edward and I laid in bed together. My head laid on his chest, rising up and falling slowly with each of his breaths. I had my eyes closed and he was playing with a stray tendril of my hair.

_Love, we have to get ready to go._ He thought.

_I don't want to._ I pouted._ Do you think anyone would miss us if we stayed behind? _

_Yes. _I felt his torso shake slightly with a chuckle.

_Please? _I tried begging. I just didn't want to move from where I laid.

_Bella, how am I going to show you off, if we don't go? _

_Why would you want to show me off? _

_Because I will have the most amazing woman on my arm, and I want everyone to know it. _ I sighed and turned to look at him. He was trying to dazzle me. He put a hand on my chin and pulled me into a soft and gentle kiss. I smiled and then sighed again.

"Fine, but I am only doing this for you." With that I pulled the covers off and walked over to closet to pack. We weren't going for very long so I didn't have to pack all that much. I pulled the garment bag from the closet and laid it next to my suitcase. The packing was done and I went to get showered.

I re-emerged in an off-the-shoulder cobalt blue sweater. It was fitted and the sleeves were extra long so they ran over my hands until only my fingers were showing. I loved this sweater; it was so soft and cozy. I wore black boot-cut dress pants and black leather boots. I twisted my hair over my shoulder and tied it off with a black ribbon. A few stray wisps of hair framed my face.

Edward was there sitting on the bed wearing a white dress shirt with his collar unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up to his mid forearm. His black pants were perfectly tailored. He was Adonis in the flesh.

I moved quickly over to the bed. I crawled over on top of him, and locked his lips with mine. I pressed myself against him, deepening the kiss. Parting my lips slightly to tantalize him more. His hands moved over my body, searching for bare skin.

_You want to second-guess your decision? _ I thought to him. Edward broke our kiss to give me a very sly look.

"Hey, a girl can hope." I said.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No." I replied. He pulled me up off of the bed and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"You look beautiful." He complimented.

"Thank you." Thank goodness I couldn't blush anymore because Edward was always complimenting me.

He had already brought our suitcases downstairs, so we walked hand in hand down the hallway. Alice and Jasper came out of their room with luggage in tow. Then we heard Emmett struggling behind us. He had eight piece of matching luggage, which he was trying awkwardly to carry. Edward and I ran over to give him a hand. After we relieved him of most of the suitcases, he reached in and grabbed a heavily warn duffle bag.

"Thanks." Emmett said. "Rosalie doesn't quite understand the concept of packing light." I laughed. It figures that Rosalie would pack almost everything she owned to go on a four-day trip.

"That is light." I heard Rosalie's voice float from behind the door. She definitely gave new meaning to "Always be prepared." We made our way down to the living room. A pile of luggage was collecting by the front door. I turned the corner to make my way over to the kitchen when I heard a knock at the door.

Edward walked over and opened the front door. A man in a tux was standing there looking very professional.

"Sir, I am your family's transportation to the airport." He said very stiffly. I looked out passed the man till my eyes landed on a black limo. The man continued, "For Ms. Bella Cullen." He held another white envelope with golden filigree embellishing it. Edward took the envelope and handed it to me.

I opened it to it find a hand written note from Dominic. It read…

**_Bella, _**

****

**_A carriage for the princess to arrive in style. _**

****

**_-Dominic _**

Carlisle came over with a curious look on his face, and I handed him the note. I looked at Edward, and he wasn't happy. I felt guilty.

"Well, in an effort to remain diplomatic, I suggest that we accept Dominic's generous gift. We don't want to offend him." Carlisle said. I, personally, really didn't give a damn about hurting Dominic's feelings, but I didn't want to make anything difficult for my family.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stuffed the trunk with our luggage, and then we all piled in to the limo. When we arrived at the airport, the driver continued right on passed the regular terminal entrance.

"Excuse me," Esme spoke up. "You seemed to have missed the terminal."

"Oh boy." I heard Alice grimace. We all turned to look at her.

"Dominic has made other plans." She informed us. We pulled around to the private hangers. Inside, there was a private jet waiting for us.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" Rosalie asked shocked that this would upset me.

"Bella…"Carlisle started, but I cut him off rather rudely, which I instantly regretted. After all, he knew more about what we were getting into than I did.

"I know, Carlisle, I know …we have to be diplomatic." I was seriously going to have some not-so-diplomatic words for Dominic the next time I saw him.

"Bella, its fine." Edward said, though the look in his eyes made me sure that it was anything but.

"Look, if that arrogant ass thinks that this would possibly get me away from you he's got another think coming." I was irate, to say the very least. Edward held my hand and kissed my forehead before we made our way over to the jet.

Once we were up in the air, I jumped into Edward's lap. I wanted to be close to him. I was feeling increasingly guilty for putting him through this. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I stared off into the darkening sky. I nuzzled his neck.

One of the stewardesses came towards me with a flat black velvet box with a gold bow on top. She had a big smile on her face like she was just about to tell me I had won the lottery. I was going to kill her right then and there. I was certain of that. I felt Jasper's arm reach around the corner and land on my shoulder. It helped a little, but not much. My black eyes made her balk. Her smile dropped instantly.

"I…I…I was told to give this to you." She stuttered.

"No… thank you." I sneered the words.

"But…" She went to protest.

"I said no thank you." My voice was a bare whisper, but it was filled with malice. The stewardess walked away, but not before Rosalie grabbed the box from her hands. A growled rumbled out of my chest at her. Edward's arms tightened around my waist as he pulled me in tighter. I'm not sure if it was because he wanted to comfort me or he was afraid I was about rip Rosalie a new one, literally.

"He's got good taste." She said. "You've got to be crazy not to accept this."

"That's it!" I lunged, only to be restrained by four very strong vampires.

"Rose, go give that back to the stewardess." Carlisle commanded.

"What's her problem?" She asked completely oblivious. I tried again in vain to break free. I wasn't going to kill her. I just wanted to slap her around a little. Was that so wrong?

"Rose, now!" Carlisle yelled. Once she left, they let go. I looked into Carlisle's eyes. I knew he wasn't angry, but I still felt stupid for letting all of this get to me.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." I closed my eyes to focus on restraining my inner beast. Jasper was helping me stay off the anger. I breathed in deeply and when I opened my eyes again. I saw Edward looking at me with a smile of all things.

"You really don't like him very much, do you?"

"No." was all I could mutter. He had no idea how much I loathed that manipulative son-of-a-bitch. Not only because he thought that he could buy my love away from Edward, but also because I could see Edward contemplating whether it might actually work or not.

"You shouldn't let him get under your skin like that." He said.

"I know." I replied sadly. I thought to myself about how long it was really going to take me to perfect my self-restraint. Probably an eternity, but hey I had eternity to try, right?

I spent the rest of the hours of the flight remembering the tenderest moments that I had spent with Edward. I projected them into his mind, so he would know my love for him was unshakeable. He held me in his arms and my head was tucked under his chin.

The plane touched down at Heathrow airport, and pulled into another private hanger. It was raining and windy, which was nothing new for London. Another limo was waiting in the hanger for us. We were taken to our hotel. At least Dominic didn't change our hotel reservations, although there wasn't really a better hotel to change to. The Ritz was extravagant to say the least. We rented out the penthouse suites.

When Rosalie opened the door to our suite she let out a gasp. The rest of us filed in behind her. I was the last to enter when I was met with a sight that made me groan. There were flowers …EVERYWHERE! I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind me. When I walked over into the bedroom that was designated for Edward and I immediately brought every vase and arrangement over to Rosalie and Emmett's. If she liked them so much she could have them.

I yearned for my bedroom at home. The one were Dominic couldn't touch us. But what was I to do…I had to be diplomatic.

A/N: P.S. I know I know….Bella's dress is coming. Hang in there. Oh I created it in my imagination so there won't be a pic file of it. Sorry… it was just too perfect to change.


	19. Chapter 17: Preparations

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight and its beloved characters...I am not worthy.

Chapter Seventeen: Preparations

The day was spent in preparations for tonight. In the morning, Edward and I left the hotel to go find some place to hunt. The fact that there were messengers knocking on our door all day with more lavish gifts from the pain-in-the-ass, formerly known as Dominic, wasn't helping my mood.

It was drizzling out, a light mist that I could barely notice. We left the city and found some long vacated forest. There really wasn't much to choose from but we found what we could. I was going to need all the strength I could muster to be able to restrain myself for an entire night with Dominic.

"I'm sorry this has been so hard on you, Bella." Edward said. I could feel his sympathy overflowing.

"Its not your fault, Edward." I answered trying to sooth him.

"I know but still." I didn't know what else to say to him. It wasn't Edward's fault that Dominic kept trying to drown me in jewelry and other gifts that were dripping with his lust for me. It wasn't his fault that I could feel Edward's anger towards Dominic and his worry about me.

I had decided to lock away my gifts for the night. I didn't want to be able to hear everyone's thoughts and feelings. A castle full of vampires during a night a debauchery is definitely going to test me enough without having everything else added to it. I sat on the ground laying up against an ancient elm tree and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I'm trying to make this night a little easier on me." I answered honestly.

"How so?" He questioned.

"I'm going to repress my powers for the evening." I meditated again and focused on my pile of imaginary black boxes that resided within my mind. When I opened my eyes to look at Edward he had a funny expression on his face.

"What?" I asked since I couldn't read his mind.

"Nothing, just a little jealous." He answered.

"Don't be. It almost takes as much focus to keep them bottled up as it does to wield them. It is a trade off." With that, Edward helped me off the ground and we went back to the hotel to get ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hotel room was a flurry of energy when we entered. The girls were flipping out and the men were staying out of their way. Before I could even take my coat off, two arms yanked me over into the bathroom. Oh God! Here we go.

Alice sat me down on a stool and she went to work. I closed my eyes and just stayed inside my head while she did her thing. I decided to take out two of the boxes.

_Edward?_

_Yes, Bella?_

_How much do you love me?_

_More than I can say, Love._

_Good._

_Why?_

_Because I needed to know that I was putting myself through this torture for some reason. Alice is on the warpath. _Then I heard his laugh from the other room.

I heard a knock on the door, and I opened my eyes. Carlisle entered. I was a little surprised. He leaned up against the counter directly in front of me. Alice took one look at him and left the room.

"Bella, I need to ask you a favor." I was definitely shocked by that because Carlisle never asked for favors.

"Actually, two favors."

"Ok" I said hesitantly.

"First, I need you to keep your calm tonight, no matter what Dominic does. When we were thrust into the position where we now sit we stepped on a lot of toes. The last thing we need is to start a full blown war."

"No matter what, Carlisle, I promise I will keep my calm, even if I have to leave."

"Thank you. Now secondly, because we have stepped on so many toes, I want you to keep all of us connected. We all need to be on guard, just in case."

Well there goes my night of peace and quiet. "Absolutely, Carlisle." After that, Carlisle left and Alice came in a second later. She was already finished with her hair but she still had to do her make up. So I closed my eyes and retired back inside me head.

I let my gifts reemerge. They swirled around in my head for a little bit. I had to concentrate to get them back under control. When I reopened my eyes Alice gave me a once over look and released me. I walked over to my room, leaving her to do her own makeup. I unzipped the garment bag that was hanging on the back of my door. And then I shrieked in horror.

"ALICE!" Within an instant she was next to me.

"What?"

"There is no way in Hell I am wearing this thing! I can't believe you got me this." There on the coat hanger was a cherry red dress that had less material then a string of floss.

"Bella, that isn't the dress I bought you. It must have been something that came today."

"Dominic!" I yelled. How could he actually think that I would ever agree to wear that? I walked over to my closet quickly, and there hung my other garment bag. Alice left me to get changed, and when I was finished I finally turned to take in my appearance.

The dress Alice got me was perfect. It had a strapless black velvet bodice, which was embroidered with silver filigree swirling in a spiral from my chest down. The silver vines swirled down into a full-length skirt dissipating around my mid-thigh. I had long black gloves and silver strappie heels. I felt elegant.

Alice had curled my hair pulling half of it up with a silver comb, and the rest of the curls tumbled down my back. The make up simple and natural. I think Alice took pity on me after having to deal with Dominic the last two days.

I made my way out into the living room where the guys were all watching TV, except for Edward. He was dressed in a tux, looking out at the growing dark. I will never get used to how breathtaking Edward was in black. The city streets were alive with people and traffic, and yet another limo lay in wait for us outside. I walked over and kissed him.

Rosalie and Alice were the last ones finished and we all made our way down to the limo. As the car pulled away, the night swirled around us. After about two hours of driving, we arrived at Cabrena Castle. It was an elegant estate. The building was made of cold pale stone with turrets and vast gardens that billowed out around the grounds. The front of the castle was light up with red colored lights. As each car rolled up to the front more and more extravagantly dressed vampires made their way inside. This event played host to the crème de la crème of the vampire world.

As our limo pulled up to the front steps I opened my mind and created an intricate web between the minds of my family.

_Testing one, two, three…sound off._ I joked.

_Here!_ Alice chimed.

_Me too._ Emmett joined in.

_Yup._ Rosalie

_Here. _Edward thought.

_Love you. _I answered.

_Ok, get a room._ Emmett complained.

_My mind…I can think what I want to._ I replied.

_Yes, Dear. _Esme thought.

_Thank you, Bella._ Carlisle finished it off.

Then we opened the door to meet the fate that lay ahead of us.

A/N: Ok I know you are going to kill me for the cliffy, but I had to the next scene is the climax and it was going to be way too long to tack on with this part. It will be up tomorrow I promise….Just think of it this way, 24 hours is a lot better then having to wait until next August for _Eclipse_.


	20. Chapter 18: The Gala

A/N: Its long...Its intense...Enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen: The Gala

Carlisle and Esme led the way down the grand staircase. Esme was a vision in her blue gown. Rosalie, ironically dressing in a gown very similar to the one Dominic had sent me, and Emmett descended next, than came Alice and Jasper. Through each of their minds, I could see what was to come. Edward took my arm and led me down the stairs, the grand hall unfolded in front of us. The walls were adorned with gold, and the artwork that hung on the walls could have rivaled the Louvre. The entire hall was aglow with a million ivory candles.

Classical music from an orchestra playing in the far right corner filled the room. The vampires were dancing with such fluidity that it was amazing even to me. The Ball was everything I could have imagined and more.

Edward and I only got half way down the staircase before the dancing stopped and the music went silent. All of the crimson eyes in the room focused on us, and the whispering started. It seemed rather silly to me that vampires would even bother to whisper. Rumors about our family bounced throughout the room. Most of which was too outlandish to believe.

I tried not to pay any attention. Edward started to talk to me to keep my mind off things.

"So how about this weather we are having." I could help but laugh. Leave it to Edward to make small talk to lighten the mood.

With that the music started back up and the vampires continued on with their frivolities. We finished descending the stairs, and met up with the rest of our family. Carlisle looked at me and thought…

_Bella, remember._ With that, I looked up to see Dominic making his way over in our direction. I groaned. As he got closer, I could see his shock that I didn't arrive in that thing he sent over for me to wear.

Dominic came to stand right next to Carlisle and directly in front of me.

"I am so pleased that you could make it." Dominic shook hands with Carlisle.

"Bella, you look lovely." He said with that same lustful stare.

"Thank you, Dominic." I replied. _Be diplomatic, Bella…_I thought to myself. Then Dominic pulled is gaze off of me reluctantly.

"Morgan and Aiden should be down momentarily to welcome you themselves." Then I heard Dominic's thoughts drift towards asking me to dance. Thank God Edward beat him to the punch.

"Would you care to dance?" Edward asked offering me his arm, and I took it gratefully. As we made our way over to the dance floor I could feel the anger emanating from Dominic.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, and we began to whirl around the dance floor. Then I noticed Dominic dismissing all of the female vampires that were swooning over him. This guy had a serious Prince Charming complex.

"You know Dominic doesn't like the fact that you are stealing some of his thunder." I whispered in Edward's ear. He smiled at me. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the thoughts that were in the minds of the female vampires that surrounded us. Their lust for Edward was almost overwhelming.

Then I heard a low growl come from within Edward's chest. I hadn't noticed but the males in the room had the same thoughts about me.

_Men_ I thought.

_Hey, don't group us all together._ I heard Jasper's thoughts from across the room. I was mortified, because through me my entire family could see the lustful thoughts that the other men were having about me. I focused on blocking them out.

_Sorry guys._

_That's ok, Bella. It's not your fault._ I could tell poor Esme would have fainted if she could have

_Damn Edward! How did you live with having to hear people's thoughts for so long? It's annoying! _Emmett thought.

_You have no idea, Emmett_ Edward replied. Well, at least they had a new appreciation for what Edward goes through everyday.

Dominic's thoughts were the strongest and the most disgusting. Through Dominic's mind, I kept seeing his vial and repulsive thoughts. Most of them had me submissively restrained while he pleasure himself with me. It made my skin crawl. I couldn't look at Edward. I was too ashamed that he had to see someone thinking of me that way.

Rosalie finally figured out why I hated him so much. _That guy is absolutely disgusting! _She thought. Her revulsion was as strong as mine now. I could even feel the anger emanating out of Carlisle. He was the pillar of strength in our family, and he was fighting every urge to go over and rip Dominic's head off. They all were. Jasper even had to go over and put a hand on Carlisle to help him calm down. That was a first.

The shame that I felt was immense. I focused as hard as I could to keep his thoughts out of my mind. I couldn't block them out completely because of having to keep open my family's link, but I pushed them as far away from my consciousness as possible.

Edward pulled my chin upward so I was forced to look him in the eyes. He locked me with his gaze and then he thought, Y_ou have nothing to be ashamed of Bella. You are amazingly special, and you should never have to feel ashamed of your beauty. _

With that, Edward dipped me backwards, and enveloped me in the most passionate kiss I could have imagined. I kissed him back, and I couldn't care who saw me. When we finally emerged, I could feel the hatred emanating off of Dominic. The look on his face was priceless. When he saw me looking at him, Dominic turned and retreated up the grand staircase on the other side of the room, taking his thoughts with him.

_That's showing him, Bro._ Emmett thought, and I saw how proud Edward was. He flashed one of his crooked smiles at me.

Then I felt an increase of envy and lusting coming off of the other female vampires in the room. I let out a low growl of my own, and they immediately changed their train of thought.

The orchestra signaled that Morgan, Dominic, and Aiden had made their grand entrance. Edward and I made our way back to the rest of the family. Marcus's gift let me see that Morgan was the head of the coven. His hair was black speckled with gray hairs and cut neat and short. His crimson eyes were fierce. He was extremely powerful. He was almost as old as Aro, but he still seemed young enough that his strength was prominent.

Aiden was more connected with Dominic. He was much younger than Morgan, closer to Dominic's age. His features were still beautiful, long blond hair and a sharp pointed face.

Morgan began to speak, "Honored Guests, I would like to welcome you to my home. I am so glad that you could come to help us celebrate this special night. We have gathered tonight to indulge in a night of merriment, but there is also another reason for that is far more important. We would like to welcome the Cullen family into our circle!" With that, all eyes turned back towards us and the crowd parted.

Morgan, Dominic, and Aiden came down to meet us face to face. The bystanders were looking on with anticipation. Carlisle stepped up and offered his hand in friendship to Morgan.

"Thank you for your generous invitation. My family and I are honored to be your guest." Morgan took his hand.

"Now Carlisle, would you be so kind to introduce me to your family?" Morgan asked. He voice was deep and husky.

"Of course. Allow me to introduce my wife Esme, my children Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella."

"Ah! So this is the infamous Isabella Cullen that we have heard so much about." Morgan said with a scrutinizing glare.

"Thank you for your generous invitation." I said and offered my hand with the same friendly intent as Carlisle. Morgan accepted it.

"Well, my dear. I would like to have a word with you." Morgan said. I couldn't read his thoughts clearly, and that made me nervous. His mind was swirling in chaos. I wondered if he was doing it on purpose. If with age, vampires could block their minds from others, like Edward and I.

"What about?" I asked a little nervous.

"Well, Bella, may I call you Bella?" he asked. I nodded not sure where this was going.

"Well, Bella, you see I have an ulterior motive in asking you and your family to come here tonight. Your families rise to power is unacceptable."

"Excuse me?" I could not have heard him right.

"You see I need you to give me a demonstration to prove your worth." Yes, I heard him right; I just couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Morgan, I apologize, but I don't think I will comply with your request. Thank you for the lovely invitation, but I believe there has been some miscommunication. My family and I need to leave, now." That sounded diplomatic, right?

"It was wasn't a request, Bella." Morgan's voice was now filled with malice.

Suddenly, a pair of stone arms wrapped around my torso, trapping me where I stood.

"What the?" I craned my head around to see Edward standing behind me with a dead look on his face, like he was no longer inside his body. Quickly, two more pairs of hands trapped my arms. Emmett and Carlisle stood on either side of me with the same dead expression on their faces.

"What have you done to them?" I yelled in anger. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice circled around me, in the same condition as the others.

"You have two choices, Bella. Swear your loyalty to me, and I will let you live. Or you can die." Morgan was as vial as Aro, and my hatred towards him was ten-fold. He tricked us here so he could destroy us.

"What about my family?" I asked. If there were any chance of saving them then I would have to take it.

"They are freaks of nature, and their existence is unacceptable." Morgan spat out the words as if he had mud in his mouth. How dare he! I would kill him. I struggled in vain against my family's restraint.

With my onyx eyes, I stared deep into his eyes. "Morgan, you don't want to see was a freak of nature can do, I promise you." I said with as much malice and hatred that I could muster.

"What is your decision?" Morgan asked with impatience.

"I will stay with my family." I would fight him to the end.

"Fine. Kill her." I had no idea who in particular he was talking to until Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and even Edward lunged at me. Their vicious growls were deafening. Then the frenzy began. They ripped at my skin with their nails and their teeth. Tearing me to bits. I screamed out in agony.

A shockwave sent them flying. I stood alone broken and battered with only a few sheds of my dress left covering me. My hatred enveloped me, driving me. It was the only thing that kept me standing. I heard the roars of my family members echo from different points of the room. They were still under Morgan's power. I encaged each one of them in separate forcefields, so they couldn't be hurt anymore. They kept trying to get through, so they could Morgan's bidding.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" Dominic asked. "You said she was supposed to be mine after you killed her family." I unleashed the full force of Jane's power on Dominic. He collapsed in a writhing power on the floor screaming in agony.

"You vial, despicable BASTARD!" I yelled. I kicked him as hard as I could right in his manhood. He went crashing through the wall just to the right. He collapsed in a pile on the ground under a shower of stone.

Then I turned back to Morgan. Aiden ran to Dominic's side. I could see their loyalty faltering from him.

"I will only ask nicely once." I threatened. "Release my family." Morgan just laughed in my face.

"Fine." I said, advancing on him. My mind lashed out, and I sent Morgan crashing through the stonewall on the left.

"Let…" I yelled, and then sent him crashing through the exact opposite wall

"My family…" Then I raised him up to the ceiling and then slammed him down into the ground.

"Go!" There was a crater where Morgan had landed. He just stood their unfazed with an evil smile of his face.

"Come on, Bella, you are going to have to do better then that." He mocked.

"Fine, Morgan then I will just release them myself." I removed what was left of my taters gloves. Then I lunged at Morgan with a fierce growl. I hadn't really noticed, but Morgan was wearing black gloves. He must have put them on for protection from me. His strong arms grabbed a hold of my arms and flung me into the wall that I just pulled him out of. I was back up in an instant. I lunged at him again and again. He threw me again and again. My hatred grew.

I unleashed Jane's power on him, with twice the amount of strength behind it that I had used on Dominic. My anger fueled the increase in potency. Morgan didn't collapse like I had hoped, but he did pause for a moment. I took advantage of his distracted state and slashed at him with my dagger like nails. I connected with his body. Slicing at him fiercely. His tuxedo top was shredded. My fingertips glazed his skin slightly but that's all I needed.

The strength of his new power pounded inside my head. Now it was his turn to take advantage of my debilitated state. He punched me in my stomach sending me flying backwards, crashing through the wall that held the main residence of the castle. I was crushed by a large chunk of wall that pinned me to the ground. I focused with all of my might to wield his power. I pictured Edward and the rest of my family in my mind, and then I released them. I heard the wild roars come out of them but I couldn't see them from my position.

Morgan was on me in an instant, and his eyes were filled with murder. He wrenched me out from under the wall and started pummeling me. He kicked me out of the room where we now fought, sending me crashing through another wall landing back down on the floor of the great hall. The guests were pressed up against the walls, but they did not budge. Their eyes were locked on the battle that was unfolding in front of them.

Then I saw Edward. His eyes were filled with pain. "Bella get up." He velvet voice sounded all-wrong through the pain and sadness. "Fight, damn it! Fight" Then his eyes flicked past me, and the pain was replaced with unmitigated hatred. Morgan's sharp nails ripped through my already tattered skin. I cried in pain and I heard my family roar with anger. Then he sent me flying through the wall at the top of the grand staircase.

I heard his voice echo from down below. "She is the only thing standing between me and complete power. I'm going to tear her to shreds, and then I'm going to do the same to you FREAKS!"

"Leave her alone, you coward!" I hear Emmett bellow. The others screamed in kind.

The fear coming from my family was unbearable. It wasn't fear for themselves that I felt. It was their fear for me.

If fear is what Morgan wants, then fear is what he was going to get!

I walked back through the hole that I just made. The stone dust was still billowing in the air. I made my way slowly down the stairs to see Morgan's sinister smile faltered a bit. I flooded the room with fear, amplifying it ten fold until I felt the shutter rumble down Morgan's spin. I focused my mind and pinned Morgan against the back wall. He fought with all his might, but he did not move.

It was only instinct that was driving me now. I was Death incarnate, and I was coming for Morgan. I stared him down with my vengeful eyes black with hatred. Morgan let out a menacing growl as I advanced but I just sneered at him. Then an image flashed through my mind. The one thing that I _knew_ would strike fear into Morgan's dead heart before I killed him.

I slowly morphed into a hideous black werewolf. There were gasps and screams resonating throughout the room. I bared my teeth and I saw Morgan actually balk at the sight of me. A deafening growl unhinged itself from deep within me. I advanced slowly towards my trapped enemy. He continued to struggle fruitlessly.

"You bitch!" He yelled at me. Then I lunged at him, and he screamed in pain. I took my time and tore him to shreds. His screams lingered in the air for a moment after I was done. Then all was silent. I focus on some of the candles that resided around the room and sent them flying onto the pile that Morgan was once compiled of. I watched his remains smolder into ashes. It was over.

With the last of my energy, I morphed back into my vampire form. When I stood up the pain of my broken body took me over. I locked eyes with Edward. Then I let out a scream of pain and collapsed into darkness.


	21. Chapter 19: The Edge of Oblivion

Chapter Nineteen: The Edge of Oblivion

I was enveloped in darkness, broken and weak, standing precariously on a step above oblivion. I could only see black. There was nowhere to go, nowhere but the darkness. My existence was reduced to pain. Then I heard them, voices filled with pain, sorrow, and guilt. Voices filled with love, echoing from above.

It was the love that gave me the strength to fight. I had to rebuild myself from the inside out. I fought against the pain and the blackness. I fought to rebuild, to make myself whole once more. As I forced myself to heal, a new step appeared, and with each step forward I felt more pain. I kept climbing and rebuilding determined to make it back to that love. It was the only thing that mattered.

Whenever I felt like I no longer had the strength to go on, a warm rush would ripple through my body, stronger and more intense then anything I had ever felt. I was renewed, and empowered to begin the fight again.

I don't know how long I had been at it, but I was getting closer to the voices, closer to breaking through. The end was so close I could touch it. I was straining for it. The love was so strong now. I felt one last rush of warmth flow through me, and I finally broke through the darkness.

The light was amazing. I could never have imagined I could miss it that much. All I saw was white. I took in a deep breath. I could finally breath again. I was finally alive again.

There was someone there with me, but I couldn't focus my eyes just yet. A familiar voice broke through.

"Bella?" It was the voice of love. The voice I fought to find.

"Edward" the sound that came out of me was the tiniest whisper. It sounded foreign to me. I felt so disoriented, like I had been awakened in the middle of a dream. I didn't know where I was, so I worked at focusing my eyes.

Our room came into view. We were back in Denali. Edward was standing staring wide-eyed with relief and pain mixing over his face. He lunged at me and enveloped me in a tight hug. I winced in pain and he released me.

"Carlisle! She's up." He yelled. "Oh thank God, you're alright!" He started kissing me all over. I hadn't had a chance to move yet. I wasn't even sure if I could move yet. I felt so weak, like I was human all over again, but not the same.

Carlisle busted in the door with as much exuberance as Edward. "Oh thank God!" Ok, there was a lot of thanking God going on, which was a little odd for a house full of vampires who thought they were eternally damned. Carlisle fell right into doctor mode. I'm not really sure how he could tell if I was ok …I mean I didn't exactly have life signs or anything.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle looked into my eyes. I couldn't find my voice again, I was too weak, and so I improvised.

_Weak_ I thought. I knew he heard me, but it was so hard to focus right now.

"I know Bella, you're too weak to go out hunting but you need to feed. Here." Carlisle offered me a goblet of blood. I had never seen a vampire drink blood from anything but a living being, but then again I was definitely in no shape to hunt down a grizzly.

I couldn't lift my arms yet so Edward took the goblet from Carlisle and propped me up against him. I opened my mouth and he helped me drink it. There was something so weird about it. It must have been because it was cold. The warmth that rushed through my system was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was extremely potent. My thirst was actually quenched for the first time since I had been turned. Questions were whirling around in my head.

_Edward?_ I thought. _What happened? _

"I will tell you everything later but for now you need your rest." He said with a look of relief.

_Stay with me_. I pleaded. I didn't like the idea of being alone in the dark again.

_Always_ he thought back. With that Carlisle left. I'm sure to spread the news to the pack of anxious vampires that were waiting downstairs. Edward pulled me into a cuddle, and there I lay floating in and out of consciousness for the next couple of days.

Carlisle kept coming in every few hours with new goblets of blood. I thought it was curious that I hadn't seen one of my other family members since I awoke but they probably just thought I needed my sleep to recover. I never had to feed so often but my body was recovering rather quickly so I didn't complain.

On the fifth day, I awoke to find my room empty. Edward had needed to go hunting, so he left for a few hours while he thought I was sleeping. I made my way to the shower and got out of my white cotton nightgown. The water ran over my skin and I took in the inventory of my body. Over the last couple of day I started remembering exactly what had happened until I collapsed. My body was back to its flawless state. No scars, no wounds left behind, I was physically whole once again.

The warmth from my shower felt amazing. Until then my body still felt a little foreign to me. I got out of the shower and dried off. I wrapped a white cotton rob around my body and dried off my hair. When the fog from the mirror finally dissipated, I decided to take in my appearance. One look and I ran downstairs in a hurry.

Edward and Emmett just came through the front door to stop in shock. Carlisle and Esme came in from outside.

"Would someone like to explain this?" I said as my crimson eyes pleaded with them to tell me this was some kind of cruel joke. Things were all clicking into place. Why I hadn't seen anyone else while I recovered. Why it was always Carlisle that brought me my blood.

"Bella," Carlisle started. "You were so badly hurt that the only chance we had to bring you back was to feed you human blood."

"You've got to be kidding me." I could not believe that my own father would inflict this on me. Jasper tried to place his hand on me when he entered the room, but I pulled away. "Don't"

"Bella, human blood was the only thing that could give you enough strength to fight back." This time it was Edward.

I felt sick, not at them, but at me. I had become just like the other crimson-eyed monsters I hated. Then I shot Carlisle a panicked look and he seemed to understand.

"All of the blood was from the hospital blood bank in Juno. We didn't kill anyone, Bella. We would never do that." There was the tiniest bit of relief, but I was still predominately feeling disgusted with myself.

I got up and ran outside without saying a word. In the forest, I finally stopped. My hand flashed out and a giant pine tree crumpled easily under my blow. My head was whirling. I collapsed on the ground.

The sunlight filter through the trees and I felt its warmth permeate my skin. The wind blew and the world was alive… I was alive.

There were so many questions that were pounding in my head.

_What would this do to me?_ It had always been easier for me because I never had drunk from a human but now that I had, I would have the same overbearing blood lust as the others.

_Could I fight it? _

_Yes, I would fight it. Edward did. Carlisle, Jasper, they all fought it. I would fight with every fiber of my being_

Then other questions started swirling in my mind; they were mainly about my time in the darkness after I had collapsed.

Edward came over hesitantly. I patted the ground beside me to let him know it was ok. He took my head and laid it in his lap and he stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward started. His voice was pained, the way it used to be when I was human and talked of becoming a vampire. I could bear to see him like that.

"Its ok, Edward. You had to do what you had to do." I said.

"No, Bella. Not only for the blood, but more importantly for what we did to you at the ball." Now my memory was flashing images of the night with Morgan. My family's sweet faces hidden behind masks of evil. The pain of their tearing teeth and claws. I shuddered at the memories. "There is no way I can ever explain to you how …"

I raised my hand to his face and caressed his cheek. The pain in his eyes was immense.

_Edward, I know how sorry you all feel. I can feel it too, remember?_ I gave him a warm smile.

_That wasn't you, or Carlisle, or Esme, or any of the rest. It was Morgan, plain and simple. There is nothing to apologize for because **you** didn't do anything. _I lifted my head and kissed Edward gently on the lips, and then I let my love wash over him.

He pulled me into the tightest hug, like my life depended on it. He buried his face in my shoulder and dry sobbed. I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered "Shhh…. Edward... Its ok… Its ok." We stayed like that for a while until he looked at me again.

" I thought I had lost you, Bella." Edward eyes were pleading with me. I knew what he was feeling. He thought it was a dream and when he awoke up I would be gone. But I would never leave him, dead or alive.

" I know, Edward. But I made it through because of you." I said with a smile. I leaned my forehead against his. "It was your love that called to me, that gave me the strength to fight, not the blood. It was you." He kissed me and I was filled with that love that I had sought after. Now, I was truly whole once more.

I got up off the ground and emerge out into the full strength of the sunlight. I intertwined my fingers with Edward's and walked towards the cliff in silence. The ocean was angry today. The black waters were churning with fury. Far beyond the horizon there was a storm brewing.

I turned to look at Edward's amber eyes. "I need you to tell me what happened during the days I was unconscious."

A/N: The next chapter is the Epilogue. Now before I hear threats on my life, I have thought of another story to turn my Bella Saga into a trilogy. Yup now I sound like a Star Wars fanatic. Hee! It may take me a couple of days to formulate but it will be coming. After the Epilogue is posted for _Bella's Crown_ I will post up an author's note for my next story for those of you who want to put it on your story alerts.


	22. Chapter 20: The Days of Darkness

Chapter Twenty:

Epilogue - _Days of Darkness_

"I think it would be best if you hear this from Carlisle. I'm not exactly sure I fully understand the ramifications." Edward said with a far away look in his eyes. I knew he was analyzing his memories but I didn't bother listening in. My mind was too wrapped up in itself.

We walked, hand in hand, back inside the house. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the closest of the couches with concerned looks on their faces. Alice sat on the floor while Jasper had his head in her lap. Emmett and Rose both sat together in each other's arms on the couch across from Carlisle and Esme. Edward sat down in the only remaining oversized chair and pulled me into his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder and reveled in his presence.

"Bella, we are truly sorry…" Carlisle started, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"For the blood… I understand. I have a fight ahead of me that I will need you all to help me with. That is the only thing I ask of you." I smiled at my family warmly.

"For the ball …you have nothing to apologize for. It was Morgan. Period." I let my love wash over my family the same as I had with Edward. Edward held me tightly and kissed me sweetly on the cheek. I held no hate in my heart and they needed to know that.

Alice came bounding over and crashed right into Edward and I. Her hugging made Emmett look like a rag doll. I hugged her back with the same intensity.

"Bella, It is so good to have you back!" Alice said.

"Yeah, Sis! Its about time you woke up!" Emmett was ever the instigator. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry, Emmett I had a few things to do, first." I said jokingly.

Esme came over and hugged me just as tight as Alice had, and she gave me a motherly kiss on the forehead.

"You scared the living daylights out of me, Bella. Promise me you will never do that again."

"Ok, Mom. Next time, I'll just come and tell you when the mean vampires are coming to pick on me." I busted up laughing at the shocked expression on her face. Edward and my brothers and sisters joined me. Even Carlisle cracked a smile.

But then I returned my gaze towards Carlisle.

"I need to ask you about what happened afterwards."

He knew what I meant, and he motioned for me to follow, alone. I knew this was going to be hard enough without having to see this through seven minds at once. I got up, leaving Edward behind even though my heart ached to stay with him, and walked behind Carlisle up the stairs. He led me into his bedroom and motioned me to sit down on the bed. He sat in his reading chair across the room and took a deep breath.

"Read my mind Bella… I will show you everything, but I will tell you right now I don't have all the answers. Unlike Alice, I don't know what the future will bring. Actually I doubt right now if Alice would be too much help either." I looked deeply into his eyes. I knew this was going to cause him pain to remember, but I needed to know.

Carlisle hid his golden eyes behind his lids, and I closed my eyes to focus. Images were flashing through my mind. Then Carlisle focused and things became clear. Through his mind, I could see my broken body go flying through a stonewall and come crashing down on the floor in front of him. Carlisle's emotions were raging: Pain, Anger, Love, Hatred. I struggled to get up and then my head turned towards Edward. "Bella, get up! Fight, damn it! Fight!"

Then Morgan came into view in Carlisle's memories. As I sat here safe within the confines of my own home, the mere memory of Morgan made the beast inside me reared up with violent protests when I saw him again. It was crawling and ripping at my insides trying to lung at my long dead enemy. I could hear a fierce growl emanate from within my chest and echo around Carlisle's room. The memories played out before my eyes. My body screaming in pain from Morgan's tearing grasp. The pain that I felt coming from Carlisle when he had to remember was piercing. I tried to sooth him the best I could.

Morgan tossed my body back through another wall, and then he started threatening my family. I reemerged at the top of the stares. I looked absolutely evil at this point. I even gave a shudder at the fear that I had flooded the room with that night. Then where I had once stood, there resided a vicious, darker then black werewolf. I lunged and tore Morgan to shreds. Twenty dwindling candles that had once resided in different places around the hall flung themselves onto Morgan's remains, catching . The pieces burned quickly into ash. I turned and looked at Edward, and then I let out a disheartening cry and dropped to the ground.

My own memories were coming into play now. I remember the sensation of soul-crushing pain that rocked through me. I remember the loss that I felt when I looked at Edward, thinking that I would never get to see him again. I remembered the darkness.

Suddenly, Carlisle, Edward and the rest were all free. Edward flung himself on the floor next to my body. He didn't know what to do.

"Bella! Wake up….Bella Talk to me! BELLA!" He shook my shoulders.

There was such chaos in the room. Screams and fights, whispers and conspiring were running ramped throughout the hall.

Through Carlisle's mind, I saw him looking over my body. He was sickened by the extent of my wounds. Sickened that someone could do this to me and he had no way of stopping him. I was still alive, but just barely.

"Edward, we need to move her," Carlisle's voice was nervous. Edward was panicking. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were protecting us from the chaotic crowd. Rosalie held Esme would was about to break down at any minute.

"Edward, we need to go to a hospital now!" Carlisle said. Edward's face made me sure he didn't think he heard Carlisle right.

"She is very close to death." Carlisle whispered as low and quick as possible so no one else could hear. "The only chance we have is if we get her some human blood." Shock rocked Edward's face as he absorbed what his father just said. The one thing…the one absolute about _our _existence and Carlisle wanted to break it. "It's the only hope and we have no time to second guess it."

Carlisle knew that he would be condemning me to a future of hellish blood lust. He knew that the anger that comes with feeding on humans would be ragging strong within me. He knew that, for lack of a better term, I would go through a vengeful de-toxing. He knew all of this, but he couldn't let me go. He loved me too much, like a daughter to watch me die. That was when I truly knew how much I mean to the rest of my family and it touched me deeply.

Carlisle's memories continued on. Edward looked down at my face and kissed me gently on my lips. He picked up my body. It looked lifeless and small in his strong arms. Then in the background something down right impossible happened. The entire crowd that was once consumed by chaos, knelt down to pay homage. Even seeing this scene playing out through Carlisle's perfect memory, I questioned my sanity. There was no way that could have happened, but it did. It reminded me of scenes you would see of a royal coronation. I was shocked, to say the least.

After I saw my family leave the castle, Carlisle jumped behind the wheel of a hijacked car. I could see Edward in the rear-view mirror pleading with me to be ok. Carlisle's driving made Edward's look like he was driving Ms. Daisy. The next thing I knew Carlisle ran into a random hospital. He dazzled the nurse at the desk to give him blood and a lot of it!

_Hmm…._ I thought to myself. _Like father like son_. I heard Carlisle laugh from the other side of the room.

Another car had pulled up quickly behind the one that held Edward and my body. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme all made to get out of the car, but Carlisle yelled for them to stay inside. He charged towards the car and ripped a small hole in the first pint of blood with his teeth. I felt his internal struggling. He wrenched open the door and grabbed my mouth open. The vibrant red blood poured in and I choked. It was the first sign of life I had given. Edward's face broke with relief but only momentarily.

Carlisle held the bag up to my mouth, and I began to drain it. He quickly tore into another bag, and I did the same. Through Carlisle's eyes, I saw how deep onyx Edward's eyes had gotten. He fought against the smell with all his might, and he beat it. This thought gave me hope for my future.

Carlisle handed Edward the third bag of blood and got back into the driver's seat. The car was speeding down the road with the others following close behind.

"Where are we going, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Home," was all Carlisle said.

After a couple of hours and a couple more pints of blood, we had made it to the airport. The private jet waited in the hanger. This time it was Rosalie's turn to do the dazzling. Damn, was she good at it. She got the entire flight crew to take us home. I would have to remember to compliment her later.

We landed in Juno and came home right away. Edward lifted up my body and brought me up to our room. Then he collapsed next to me. He dry sobbed into my motionless chest pulling me close. Then Carlisle left him alone with me but before he got to the end of the hall I heard Edward's voice echo from behind "Don't leave me."

I pulled myself out of Carlisle's memory. His pain was evident. I got up and embraced my father tightly. "Thank you, for everything." Carlisle hugged me firmly.

"Thank you for fighting your way back to us, Bella." His warm voice made me pull back to take in his face. He eyes were happy now.

I sat on the floor in front of him to take everything in. "What does this mean?" I search the ancient wisdom that resided within his eyes, and I realized that he was as clueless as I was.

"Time will tell." Yup, that was ageless wisdom talking.

I got up and ventured back downstairs to find that Edward was the only one left in the living room. I think the others thought I would need to be alone when I found out what had happened.

Edward looked at me tentatively. Unsure of what my reaction would be. I stopped at the end of the stair and I stared at him intently. I took in ever little nuance of him with new eyes. I ran across the room in a blur and jumped on him. Then I began kiss him. I kissed him with every fiber of my being. There wasn't a place on the surface of his pale face and neck that my lips didn't touch. After seeing what he did for me I never wanted to do anything else but kiss him for the rest of eternity.

My lips finally relinquished his skin and I moved back to take him in. I placed my hands on either sides of his face and stroked his cheek with my thumb. I gazed deep into his topaz eyes. My eyes were pleading with him. I needed to relay something very important, something that meant the world to me.

"Thank you, Edward." The statement was so simple but it was the most sincere thing that I could ever imagine. There was no depth to that gratitude that my heat felt for Edward.

Without a word, he took me upstairs and we made love, sweet, passionate love. It was the most pure event that ever could exist. Love in all its glory. Edward's naked body lay over me. I smiled, I couldn't help it, I didn't want to help it. There was so much love that was emanating from him and I. There would never again be any question in my mind or Edward's that we were soulless. I could feel my soul; it was burning inside me, exploding out of every pore of my body in search of his, just as I felt his soul burning for me. This was what our souls were made for. Our bodies pressed up against each other. Our legs intertwined. Our mouths locked. The rhythm that rocked our bodies was strong. Edward whispered my name with pleasure

"Bella." It was breathless. Then he lay in my arms. Our bodies and souls were one, inseparable for the rest of time. Come what may we would face it together, as one.


	23. Author's Conclusion

Author's Note

By Storms (AmberEyes)

And there you have it

Bella's Crown is complete.  
I really hope you love it as much as I do. Now as mentioned before I have another story in the works. (Trumpets sound! The choir sings in jubilation! The heavenly light shines down on Storms as she announces:  
My next story will be entitled:

**Bella's War**

(I thought it went well with the others in the series)

Summery: A storm is brewing off in the horizon and deep within Bella. She needs her family more then ever if she is to continue to hold on to what is dear to her. A new enemy is hidden in the shadows that will not only threaten Bella and her family but also the entire Vampire species!

Da Da DAHHH!!!!!! Lol…so does it sound tantalizing?

Now for my second announcement:  
(more trumpets sound and all the rest :-) )  
Cocoa from over at Twilight Lexicon as agreed to be my wicked cool… more awesome then I can describe… I love her so much because she agreed to…. Beta Reader!

She has already started helping me and she is really flushing out some great stuff! The epilogue you have just read is testament to that.

Cocoa let me borrow the awesome line…

" There would never again be any question in my mind or Edward's that we were soulless. I could feel my soul; it was burning inside me, exploding out of every pore of my body in search of his, just as I felt his soul burning for me. This was what our souls were made for."

You rock girlie and thanks…

SO my writing will only get better from here. I'm excited to see where this goes…

Until next we meet my dear readers…

Storms


	24. Note

A/N: Only because someone asked me….Bella's War has already been posted so if you were looking forward to reading it…be my guest. Chapter Three was just posted. Enjoy!

Storms


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let my readers know that I've started an author's page where you can follow me as I chronicle my writing adventures into the world of publishing. It includes some of the original stories I've written, helpful sites for those of you who want to break into the publishing world as well, the advice I've received from industry professionals, and outlets that I find inspiration in. I would love it if you guys joined me over at www{dot}cmvillani{dot}blogspot{dot}com for each step of the way. See you there.

~Storms


End file.
